Little Girl Lost
by CGandJaz
Summary: Chapter thirteen up- Kristina exits an abusive relationship with help from a friend. Along the way she learns what it really means to be an adult. Kristina/Ethan
1. LGL1

Little Girl Lost

_Approximately November 2010 _

Chapter One

"I'm sorry Kiefer I wasn't flirting with him. We were just talking."

"You were laughing, batting your eyelashes with your hands all over him." He said gripping her wrist. Kristina held in her tears trying to block out the pain.

"He's a friend, he told a joke, and I didn't bat my…" He released her wrist and backhanded her causing her to stumble.

"You're just like everyone else you say you love me but I should have known better. I love you Kay." They were on the pier, barely hidden by the shadows and she really hoped he would calm down and listen to reason but by the smell of alcohol on his breath she doubted he would be rational tonight.

"You promised. You said you wouldn't hurt me anymore. You promised." She knew she sounded like a whiny child but it always hurt not just physically.

Kiefer was all she had He was a college guy who had his choice of girls but he had never turned his back on her. She turned to walk away only to be pulled back by Kiefer the force of his tug caused her stumble and fall awkwardly into a crate. Her shoulder ached.

"I'm sorry Kay, you just make me so crazy." He still hadn't reached to help her up she moved to stand only to feel a wave a pain shoot through her side.

"Ahh…" Kiefer look down and saw he blue blouse darkening with blood.

But the sound of foot steps triggered his flight instincts and he ran. This wasn't something that could be easily covered up; Kiefer was so angry with Kay for making him hit her. There was no way they could explain away the blood and bruises not when he'd been drinking.

Kristina had seen Kiefer's panicked expression but she didn't expect him to run. Wincing she tried to crawl toward her purse to get her cell phone.

"Hello anyone there." She recognized the Australian accent and called out hoping to catch his attention.

"Ethan…"

Ethan moved toward the sound of his name.

"Help…"

"Kristina"

"I feel something lodged into my side."

"How did you fall?" He asked pulling out his cell phone, after speaking with the operator, they waited for the ambulance.

"My heel got stuck, and I sort of tripped over the crate" It was a good lie but after more than a year of practice that was to be expected.

Ethan rode with her to Mercy hospital. She told him that she wasn't supposed to be out tonight and it was probably not more than a scratch. He looked skeptical but it kept him from calling her mother.

After being examined and stitched up, Dr. Graham asked her about the bruises causing her to lie. She lied about everything and it wasn't until he mentioned that her baby was fine did she start to cry. She hadn't realized that she was pregnant. Her and Kiefer had always been careful, she'd only forgotten to take the pill a few times. How could she have been so stupid? Her mom would be disappointed with her for not being the perfect innocent little girl they expected her to be. Kristina told herself over and over again that she could do this. She had to be responsible, to be a grown up.

Kristina would be staying overnight for observation and her mom had to be called in. Dr. Graham swore he wouldn't tell about the baby,saying that she should do it. She was seventeen years old and her birthday was only two weeks away. She'd be an adult but what difference would it make. She couldn't get an abortion and with what happened to Sam adoption wasn't an option. Neither was raising a child with Kiefer. She'd seen her face, arms, stomach, and thighs covered with bruises. Kiefer had gotten worst during his last semester of high school, but after he graduated he was like the boy she'd met. They met up every other weekend and talked constantly over the phone. Long distance communication healed their relationship, or so she thought.

She'd been at Kelly's getting a coffee when she ran into Ethan; they barely talked for three minutes before she left. Outside of Kelly's she'd ran into Kiefer and he dragged her to the pier. His jealousy was so off putting. She hated her life. Her family was so messed up and dysfunctional. What to do about Kiefer?

Kiefer had always been there for her. He was real. She knew exactly where she stood with him. She just didn't always know why. When he was angry he held her too tight adding bruises or worst he pushed her away ignoring her making her feel alone and unwanted. She was so angry at herself for letting him hurt her. She knew that he had no right to hit her but it hardly ever happened. She knew that when he gripped her wrist causing tears to form in her eyes that he was just afraid of loosing her and that he didn't know his strength.

She was his Kay. He loved her. He understood that being perfect was hard. He only wanted what was best for her. Kristina knew that she couldn't leave him or turn away from him because without Kiefer who would she be? The daughter of a mob boss and his lawyer.

Alexis Davis, attorney at law, would never be mother of the year. She had three children all with different daddies and only one of her baby daddies ever made it to husband status. She had poor taste in men which obviously rubbed off on her daughter. Samantha, Kristina's older sister, was born when Alexis was sixteen and was then given up for adoption. Not being raised a Davis didn't help Sam though, she was now head over heels in love with the mob boss's enforcer, Jason Morgan. Molly was the youngest and at 12 she wasn't yet going off the deep end into a sea of bad men but Kristina had managed to strike out her first time at bat. No, Kiefer didn't kill people, but he was not the guy everyone thought he was.

Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. wasn't a father just a territorial mob boss at least when it came to his sons. Morgan his only biological child besides Kristina may not see his dad often, but at least he was welcome in Sonny's home. Kristina on the other hand wasn't allowed to visit her dad. She would love to push the rubble that remained of their relationship off on Alexis but Sonny Corinthos own Port Charles, he could have seen his daughter if he'd really wanted to.

Then there is Michael, Kristina's brain damaged brother via adoption, they had been close once Michael and Kristina. Back when her dad had actually put forth an effort to be in her life. Then Michael got shot, a ricochet bullet meant for Sonny. His death would have been asking for too much, instead he went into a coma for a year. During that year, Kristina saw her dad all of once, if that. But Michael, dad visited him, sat by his beside, and talked to him, Michael lying still in coma got so much of dad's time. It pains Kristina to feel such loathing toward her very own brother especially after all he'd been through but how could she not.

With all Kristina's fears of abandonment, failure, and disappointing others; how could she not be a victim? How was she supposed to raise a child on her own? What would she do without Kiefer? She didn't know the answer but before she drifted off to sleep, she decided to not tell Kiefer about the baby. He was only here for two more days and then she'd break up with him. She had to be strong, she may be a battered woman but she didn't want an abused child. Her baby would grow up happy, healthy, and loved.

XX – I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I went back and tried to edit. I'm not great with grammar so I may have missing and/or misplaced commas and semi colons. Any and All feedback is welcome. - Jaz


	2. LGL2

Chapter 2 – Little Girl Lost

_November 2010_

Kristina looked around trying to get her bearings. She was at Mercy Hospital. A few deep breaths later she turned to see her mom entering the room.

"Hey sweetie."

"Mom."

"I'm so glad you're okay. I would have brought Molly but she's with Viola shopping for supplies for her big science presentation. Do you remember what happened?"

"My heels got caught and I fell on the pier" She stated repeating the lie.

"Yeah the doctor said that they were able to remove all the glass and you have a few stitches." Kristina rubbed her jaw then winced.

"You must have bruised it in the fall"

"Yeah." For some reason Kristina didn't think her mom would believe her if she told the truth.

There was a knock Ethan peaked his head into the room

"Hey can I … Oh, I see this is a bad time."

"No, Ethan wait. I was just telling my mom how you save my life."

"What happened?" Alexis asked surprised by the revelation

"Ethan found me after I fell and called an ambulance."

"Well, Ethan you have my thanks"

"I brought cinnamon rolls it you want some." He passed Kristina the baked goods "I should get going."

"But you just got here"

"Yeah, I'll call later to see how you're doing."

"Bye Ethan" It was crazy her and Ethan weren't friends but every since she saw him Sing at Maxie and Spinelli's non-wedding she'd wanted to get to know him better. But back then she was just a sixteen year old kid, and he will probably never see her any other way.

After Ethan left Alexis looked at her daughter, "He's too old for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean Ethan you shouldn't be thinking about him you have Kiefer."

"Kiefer and I are complicated. Ethan is just a friend you can relax mom."

"What were you doing out so late?"

"It was just after ten and I was on my way home"

"You should have called me"

"I didn't think it was that bad"

"You had to have stitches!"

"I know. I'm sorry I worried you"

"It's okay the doctors are not going to release you until after 2pm so I'm going to go get some paperwork done I'll be by later to get you."

Ethan showed up about ten minutes after Alexis left.

"You came back"

"Yeah, I … yeah. When are you leaving?"

"Sometime around two."

"We need to talk" he stated pulling a chair closer to the hospital bed.

"I already said thank you what else is there to talk about?"

"How about you tell me the truth?"

"I already…"

"I know when I'm being conned. I also know bruises when I see them and you didn't get that by falling over a crate. What happened?"

Kristina faced Ethan afraid but she need to tell someone she just … she was just so confused.

"Kiefer and I were arguing."

"So he hit you" His Australian accent seemed to get stronger.

"No, he just got jealous and I …"

"Don't make excuses for 'em he had no right."

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it."

"If you would **shut up** I'll tell you." Kristina yelled not wanting to have Ethan disappointed in her. Ethan made and gesture of zipping his lips.

"Okay, so, Kiefer was jealous. He said that I was flirting with this guy. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to walk away. Then when he pulled me back I tripped. He was drunk I don't know why he ran."

"Does that mean he was there on the pier?" Kristina nodded

"Has he ever done anything like that before?" Once again she fell silent not sure how much of the truth to tell. But maybe her silence was loud enough.

"He has, hasn't he? Kristina you are a beautiful young woman you don't have to put up with the way he treats you. Your mother is Alexis Davis a high powered attorney your father is Sonny Corinthos an egotistical mob boss. You've got to stand up to him. You weren't raised to be a …a"

"Stop it. Do you think I don't know that I am supposed to be stronger, but I'm not. Kiefer was there while my strong parents weren't. I had an absentee father despite all the power he wills in this town I mean nothing to him. My mother is so busy with work and trying to make me into someone I'm not, that she has no clue of who I am. Kiefer may have a few problems but he is just the kind of guy my mother wants me to marry. He comes from a good family he attends Harvard. He has plans for us. My dad has no say in my life he has always left me to my mother."

"Both your parents love you. They do what they do to protect you because of that love."

"You don't get." _No one ever gets it_. Just because her parents were around that didn't meant they were there. It didn't mean that they understood her.

"Even if they didn't love you, that doesn't give Kiefer the right to hit you. Your sisters and brothers love you. You have other people in your life that care about you. All of Port Charles thinks you are beautiful and smart, they know that you can do whatever you set your mind to."

"It doesn't matter everything I've ever wanted, all my plans, they mean nothing."

"Of course they do. You are an amazing girl you shouldn't hang your dreams on some asshole who beats you."

"I'm … It doesn't matter. I'm going to have a baby and everyone knows that babies change everything."

Ethan was definitely shocked by the news but that just enforced his need to convince Krissy that Kiefer wasn't for her.

"You're… A baby won't change him. He still abuses you what makes you believe he won't hurt your child."

"I know. I have thought about that. Kiefer leaves in a couple of days, I don't want him to know about the baby. I have money saved and I turn eighteen in a couple of weeks. I may just leave Port Charles."

"You can't run away from your problems."

"Maybe not, but when Kiefer is around I loose all sense of reason."

"As long as you know that bringing a baby into an abusive home is wrong then I can't say anything else but if you need a friend call me."

"I will. I want this baby safe, healthy, and happy. I know Kiefer can't give it that." She wanted to know why he was so concerned but she didn't ask. She knew that like her sister he had been given up for adoption only to find his parents once he was an adult, but that was all she knew. She had no idea if he went to a good home, though she had her doubts because also like Sam, he was a con man.

"Well, I have to get to the Haunted Star before Tracy notices I'm missing"

"Bye" She wished he could stay but she knew that he had no reason to. She was just a girl with a pretty face and who looked far too young and he never let himself fall for someone like her.

"Yeah, you too love"

XX – Sorry I keep making changes but I was reading Youtube comments and realized that Kristina is probably a 17yr old junior since I forgot to calculate her birthday. I figured Ethan is probably only 5years older than her making him 22.

So in this story Kristina is 18(senior) and Ethan is 23. Also I added a bit to the first chapter to let you know that Kristina didn't know about the baby until her accident on the pier - Jaz


	3. LGL3

Ch 3

_Later that day_

Alexis got caught up with work and sent Sam to pick her up from the hospital. Just like Ethan she appeared to doubt Kristina's story. It took a covert change of subject to keep from telling the truth.

"Sam, what do you think of Ethan?"

"What? We were talking about you and that bruise on you arm."

"I already told you. And Ethan did save me, I'm just curious as to what you think of him."

"He's too old for you." _Yeah five years was too old. It's not like he's forty_.

"I know but he's so …"

"It's the accent."

"Yeah and his smile"

"The hair"

"I love the way he pushes it out of his eyes."

"He's still too old for you"

"That doesn't mean he's not hot."

"Maybe."

"Yeah we know you like bad boys with guns"

"Can we not talk about me?"

"Why not? You two have been back together for over a year, and you still live in separate apartments."

"It's complicated."

"You love him and his dangerous life style. He loves you despite your faults."

"It's not about love. You're too young to understand."

"I'm almost eighteen" They pulled up to Alexis' home and Kristina exited the car.

Upon entering the house Sam saw Viola and Molly sitting on the couch reading, "Hey guys."

"Hi Sam"

"Viola, I'll be here until Alexis gets home, if you need to run any errands or anything feel free."

"Thanks Samantha I've got to pick up the dry cleaning and go grocery shopping. I'll do that now."

After Viola left Molly started up a conversation with her oldest sister, "Sam, how are you?"

"I'm good how is school going."

"I hate middle school girls and all their drama. Other than that my classes are going great I have an A average."

"That's great"

"Did you and Kristina fight on the way here?"

"Not really we just had a disagreement. I'm going to go up and see if I can get her to hang out with us

-

By the time Alexis got home her three daughters were sitting on the floor eating Chinese take out.

"I hope you saved me some."

"Of course, I put it in the microwave for you. I even saved you a fortune cookie." Molly announced

After warming up her dinner Alexis joined her girls, "So what did you girls do today..?"

**XX **

_The next day_

Kristina was sitting in the gazebo at the park. It was a sunny but cold autumn day in New York, the perfect weather for contemplating one's future. She had been ignoring Kiefer's calls every since that night at the hospital. At some point she would have to speak to him, knowing that he would want to know how she was doing. The only problem was that he would insist on seeing her and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough.

"Kay, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Kiefer! What are you doing here?"

"You've been avoiding my calls, I stopped by your house and Molly said you went for a drive. I wanted to see you."

"I haven't been avoiding you; I just have a lot on my mind." She lied trying to placate him.

"I'm sorry about the other night."

"Don't worry about it"

"I didn't mean to, but you just make me so angry sometimes."

"I know. I don't try to."

They argued like they always did, and just like usual she apologized. Then tried pushing her point again. She just couldn't stay angry with him, she was too afraid of making him mad or for him to think she wasn't worthy. It didn't matter that she didn't want to be with him, part of her just wasn't ready to face the rejection and hurt. She was ready to give in until he started suggesting that they go somewhere more private.

"I can't."

"I've already made reservations."

"Well, you should have asked me first."

"I spent a lot money trying to make you feel special, and all you could say is that I should have asked you."

Kristina backed away looking at her feet, "I … I can't. I'm not in the mood."

"You can't. Let you tell it, you never can." He then asked softly, "What's so wrong, you don't want to be with me?" At her silence he raised his voice "There are girls lining up to be with me but I chose you, Kay."

"I just… I have stitches I don't want pull one or get and infection."

Kristina felt her back hit the post, but Kiefer continued to advance.

"We'll be careful. Take things slow."

Kristina opened her mouth with another retort only to have him grab her up by both arms

"I'm sick of you and I'm sick of your excuses" Kiefer yelled then angrily pushed her away. She stumbled back then tripped down the stairs falling onto her back side. She felt her stitches pull and place an arm protectively around her abdomen recalling the time he'd kicked her and bruised her ribs. She started crying. She often tried to stay strong when he hit her but it wasn't just her anymore. She must have cried out about the baby even though she didn't remember saying anything out loud.

Kiefer jerked her to her feet, "A baby… What baby? Are you pregnant? Are we having a baby?" He slowly released her and backed away letting reality settle in around him.

"I'm having a baby."

"I'm going to be a father."

Backing further away Kristina wanted to make sure she had an exit, "You're not the father."

"Of course I'm the… You cheated on me."

"It was just the one night you weren't here I needed someone."

"Who was it?"

"You don't know him."

Kiefer advanced and she raced toward the parking lot only to run into Ethan

"What's wrong, love?" No sooner had the words left his mouth did Kiefer emerge from around the bend. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"Is this him? Is this the guy? I knew it; you're always flirting with him."

"Kiefer, he's just a friend" She said dismissing Kiefer's accusations not wanting to get Ethan in trouble.

Ethan was the one she should have been weary of because it him who grabbed Kiefer by the collar.

"Ay mate I hear you like to hit women, if I find out you so much as looked at 'er, I'll kick your ass." Ethan said releasing Kiefer with a shove. But Kiefer couldn't just take the warning. Several blows later. With Kristina crying on the sidelines, Ethan walked away from a bloody Kiefer, then wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand.

"You okay, love?"

"Is he?"

"He's fine." Ethan looked back to see Kiefer rolling to his side. "How's the little one? He didn't hurt you?"

"I fell but I'm fine."

"Let's at least get you to General Hospital to have a look see."

"I'd prefer not to go at all."

"I insist"

"Then I'd prefer Mercy."

"Alright then where's your car?" Ethan placed his arms protectively around her shoulders and guided her to the white hybrid.

XX – I really suck at fight scenes. This is going to be my last 'She's Pregnant' fic for a while; I just realized all my bright ideas involve pregnancies. Anyway, please leave feedback.


	4. LGL4

**Chapter 4**

It was the day after her eighteenth birthday (November 20th) and Kiefer still called at least twice a day. She'd answered just to break up with him. She'd even gone so far as to lie and say that the baby was Ethan's but still he just kept calling. He said the sweetest things some times but then he would get so nasty. After emptying the contents of her stomach and getting ready for the day she left her bathroom and saw Sam sitting on her bed.

"Are you sick?"

"No, what are you doing in my room?" She hated how everyone felt they could just invade her space when ever they felt like it.

"I heard you throwing up."

"Well I … it's nothing"

"You' re pregnant aren't you. Why haven't you been taking your pills?"

"I'm not… fine. Yes, I'm going to have a baby." Kristina was tired of lying. She had plans to tell her mother and everyone would find out eventually, so what did it matter if Sam knew.

"We went to Dr. Lee and discussed planned parenthood and birth control why weren't you being responsible?"

"After Kiefer left for school they weren't as necessary, I had no idea he'd be coming back at every opportunity. I have so much going on in my life that remembering to take some little pill was not as important plus Kiefer and I usually use condoms."

"I don't want to know about your love life. Eww…"

"Well don't ask. Stop butting in. I'm going to raise this baby without any help from anyone."

"Don't tell me Kiefer broke up with you."

"No, I broke things off with him. I want to be a single mom."

"No woman wants to be a single mom. Speaking of moms, I'm assuming Alexis knows nothing about this."

"I wanted to be an adult before I told her." It sounded stupid once she said it out loud but it was the truth. Everyone treated her like she was a child as if she couldn't make up her own mind. She wanted to prove to her mom that she was capable of handling her own affairs.

"Well, you are that but being a mom is a big responsibility."

"I know and I'm ready to give it a shot" Kristina said hoping she sounded self assured.

"You don't have to do this alone Krissy, mom and I are always here for you no matter what."

"I know, I need to prove to myself that I can do this." Sighing she said "I promise to tell mom everything after dinner tonight."

"So, I'm going to be an Aunt." Sam said trying to be happy for baby sister

"Yeah, you okay with this?" she asked softly

"I've known for a long time that I wouldn't be able to have kids of my own and after Hope, I just don't think adoption is for me."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry. It's not your fault, I'll just get to spoil your kids rotten." Sam hugged her sister.

--

--

Kristina had to admit that she loved being able to bond with her sister but after dinner that night she was more than a little nervous. She waited until Molly went to bed then went to her mother's room and knocked on her door.

"Yes"

"Hey mom it's just me"

"Kristina is something wrong?"

Kristina sat down on the bottom of her mother's bed. Alexis was sitting up reading a book when she'd first entered, after Kristina sat down Alexis removed the glasses that had been perched on her nose.

"Mom can we talk."

"Sure you know you can talk to me about anything."

Kristina had rehearsed her speech over and over in her head but she just couldn't seem to find the words, in the end she just blurted out the truth.

"I'm pregnant."

Alexis either didn't hear her or she went into shock, Kristina could have sworn a full minute of silence went by before her mother spoke.

"You're …"

"I'm sorry mom." The tears started and just didn't stop. "I thought I was in love but I wasn't I tried to be careful but everything just got so complicated I wanted to tell you when I first found out but… everything just… I… we planned for me to go to Yale then to law school just like you did but this is something I want…" she sniffled, " I've given it a lot of thought I know you think I'm too young and I agree but this is now and it is my fault, my responsibility, I don't want to be that girl." She sobbed, Alexis wanted to yell, scream, and rant but she held her tongue because her daughter needed her.

"Its okay sweetheart, everything will be fine."

"Mom, I really didn't mean to screw things up but I have to face this I can't hide or let you take care of it for me. This baby is my responsibility."

"Of course it is. Do you know how far along you are?"

"I guess about nine weeks. After my accident, that's when I found out, the doctor said I was 7 weeks along."

"Have you been checked out. Yes." After Meeting with Dr. Graham, he'd had Dr. Lee look her over since she was pitching in for a friend of hers at Mercy. She had been grateful to have Ethan stay with and drive her home.

"You saw Dr. Lee?"

"Yeah I spoke with Dr. Graham and he said that it was best to see my usual doctor."

"What did she say?"

"I'm fine, the baby's fine" _No thanks to Kiefer._

That night they had a serious mother-daughter discussion. After discussing Kristina's plans, they both retired for the night.

--

--

Kristina had a lot of time to think on everything, she had to be the one to take care of her child. She had to have that responsibility, after what happened with Claudia's car accident, she couldn't deal with some one else cleaning up her mistakes again. She wouldn't run away, it was up to her to fix her life. She figured that her first course of business was getting Kiefer off her back. He'd finally stopped calling but that didn't mean he was done with her. Kristina knew him well enough to know that he would want to get even.

"Ethan thanks for coming over"

"Yeah, um no problem. What'd you need?"

"Well, I wanted to give you an update. I would have told you over the phone but I just didn't want to be home alone." She hated being by herself because of Kiefer but she also really had some things to discuss with Ethan.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's in Manhattan for the weekend, Molly's sleeping over at a friend's house, and I'm bored." Deciding to tell him everything she continued, "Kiefer spread several rumors about me so school has been hell and none of my friends were truly my friends and I really needed to talk to a friend."

"Maybe we should sit."

"Thanks."

"You going to tell me what else happened?"

" Sam found out about the baby, I finally told my mom, and Kiefer finally stopped calling me. I threw his phone into the harbor." _Shouldn't have accepted the phone in the first place_, she thought angrily

"How'd your mom and sis take the news."

"Sam was upset, she made sure I was having safe sex only for me to end up a teen mom. But after it all sunk in she was happy about being an aunt. My mom… well I think I took her off guard so all she could do was pretend to be accepting but she doesn't seem to want to kill me. She's probably blaming herself. Molly doesn't know yet. She looks up to me and I just don't know how to tell her."

"You're still her big sis I'm sure you'll be able to keep her from …"

"…making the same mistakes I did. I hope so"

Ethan and her had an awkward couple of seconds before she stated up again. " Kiefer's home for thanksgiving break. Sharon texted me two days ago and said he was home…I sort of told him that he wasn't the father."

"Did he buy it?"

"He didn't at first but then I told him it was yours."

"What?" He seem just a bit upset at the idea so Kristina quickly covered.

"He's jealous of you. He claims that we were always flirting and hanging out behind his back. I know you aren't interested in me, and that you are just a charming rogue, but Kiefer saw me smile at you a few times and he swore that… any way with you coming to my rescue and his suspicions… I really needed him to stop bugging me."

"But couldn't you have just named some random bloke."

Kristina was taken back, she knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded but…

"I don't mean to imply that you would… but why me again?"

"You were the obvious choice. He would believe it was you. I have standards you know. I don't sleep around, Kiefer was it for me. But you have a great sense of humor and you are charming, so I occasionally flirt with you. Kiefer has witness us flirting plus no other guy I know at Madison Prep would touch me, to them I will always be Kiefer's girl."

"Yeah. I guess. But what about Sam and Alexis?"

"Oh they don't know anything definite but they assume its Kiefer's I have neither confirmed nor denied." _Though I did sort of confirm it with Sam_

"Okay"

"That's it."

"Well I should probably…" He rose to leave but Kristina stopped him.

"Wait, didn't you hear what I said, Kiefer is back he thinks we are together. I need you to help me lie to him"

"Sorry, love. I'd love to help but…"

"Oh come on, you said you would help me. You are a con man are you saying that you aren't skilled enough to fool some Ivy League rich kid." Kristina said crossing her arms over her chest hoping to appeal to his ego.

"I am the best but I need to benefit. What's in it for me?"

Putting her hand on her hip she sized him up, displaying her best come hither expression she said "Oh come on. I've offer you my body what else do you want?"

"You what?"

Kristina couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression.

"I'm just kidding" _but I'd offer myself up in a second if I thought you'd agree _"I accessed my trust fund from my father but I can't pay much"

"How long does this charade last?"

"Just through the holidays – Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years.."

"That's a little over a month so I say $5000"

"That's a bit much."

"Take it or leave it"

"Deal, but you have to be seen in public with me. This isn't a behind the scenes affair. I expect you to be faithful."

"Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior."

--

-- All feedback welcome.


	5. LGL5

Thank you all so much for your reviews. – Jaz

Chapter 5

As expected Kiefer contacted her again by unexpectedly showing up at her house on Thanksgiving of all days. So far not many people were aware of her condition, but it was only a matter of time before the news started to spread like wildfire through the Port Charles grapevine.

"Kristina, guess whose here?" Molly said.

Alexis, Sam, Jason, Mac, Kristina, and Ethan all turned to look at the new comer.

"Kiefer, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hi to an old friend. How have you been Kay?"

Ethan held her hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze of assurance.

"Kiefer, what a surprise?" It was three weeks after the incident at the park. Did he really have to show up to a family dinner uninvited?

"Hello Ms. Davis, How have you been?"

"Good, good, um … care to join us." Kristina turned to glare at her mom.

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea." Sam said.

"Yeah mom I'm sure Kiefer has to get back to his own family, it is the holiday season." Kristina added.

"Actually, I'd love to join you."

"Great. I'll go get you some silverware." Molly said.

After he was seated at the table silence ensued, Mac was the first to speak.

"So Kiefer is it?" at Kiefer's nod he continued "I hear you attend Harvard."

"Yes, sir. I'm a Political Science major."

"Got any plans after college."

"Yes sir. I want to work get a position at the governor's office, I plan to go into politics."

"So, Sam how have things been with you?" Kristina asked trying to take the focus from Kiefer; she didn't want to hear him gloat.

"Well actually, Spinelli and I are working on a case that may take us to Paris. Some sort of corporate espionage."

"How is Spinelli?" Kristina asked. After the Franco fiasco at the beginning of the year Maxie and Spinelli had been doing well, but he eventually broke up with her. Maxie was now with Lucky and Mac was happy because she with someone on the right side of the law. Kristina wasn't sure about all the details of the Maxie/Lucky hook-up and no one was willing to tell.

"He is better, after Maxie…he just… anyway he is back in Port Charles and is doing great."

"That's good what about you Jason anything new?"

"Um… the restaurant's been pretty business."

"And what about the coffee business?" Mac asked

"Mac, you promised."

"Sorry, Molly force of habit."

"So Ethan, what are you and Kay doing for the holidays?" Kiefer asked.

"Umm, well…"

"Actually we were talking about driving up to Time Square to see the ball drop"

"Really?" Alexis asked

"Yes, mom. I know you don't approve but Ethan has been a great boyfriend."

"Ms. Davis I promise to take very good car care of your daughter."

"So how long have you two been together?" Mac asked

"Three months" Kristina answered. She and Ethan had gone over some of the basics of their relationship.

"But I thought you were still with Kiefer in September" Sam said

"Not quite."

Wheels were turning in Sam's mind _maybe Kiefer wasn't the father. _

Kiefer was fuming. He couldn't believe his ears the moment he left town she went and fooled around with that Aussie bastard. He couldn't take it anymore so he lashed out.

"So Kay how's the baby?"

The entire table turned to Kiefer in shock.

"What baby?" Molly asked, "You're having a baby"

"Actually, we were going to make a formal announcement after dinner." Ethan said trying to save the day. Kristina faced him with thankful eyes.

"Yes, sorry Molly I was going to tell you I just wanted to wait for the right time"

"Mom, aren't you going to say something?" Molly said finding it hard to believe that her responsible and smart older sister could make such a huge mistake.

"Actually, Kristina told me few days ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" Mac asked Alexis.

"It's her news I wanted to wait until things were clearer."

Jason was the only one who didn't speak. He could tell by the look on Sam's face that she had known. Now he was worried about what Sonny would do. Ethan was at least 23 years old and up until 6 days ago Kristina hadn't been legal. This was too much.

"Ethan, Kristina, what are your plans?" Mac asked directing his questions at Kristina and Ethan.

"I'm looking for a place in my price range." Ethan answered remembering the lie they'd cultivated

"What about marriage?"

"We … um…" Kristina didn't realize how hard it would be to lie with audience judging her every word

"Well sir, I'm working on that." Ethan said then gulped. Marriage was permanent and he was just a drifter. This wasn't his kid, he needed to be careful play his cards right. Neither of them wanted to get into something they couldn't get out of. Just stick to the story.

"What he means to say is that I don't want to get married." Kristina said preparing to go into detail but her mom saved her.

"Okay anyone ready for desert?" Alexis said rising to get cake and pie.

"Do you all have any of those pumpkin cookies?" Ethan asked Kristina

"No, we didn't make any this year, but I can bake you some tomorrow."

"No, no, don't worry about it."

Kristina couldn't help but shake her head at the look of disappointment on his face so she made a mental note to bake him and assortment of cookies.

"Well, I should get going?" Kiefer said as he rose "walk me out Kay?"

"I'll show to the door, mate." Ethan said pushing back his chair.

Dinner went smoothly after that. They talked more about Kristina's pregnancy and her plans for the future. Jason pointed out that she needed to tell her father before he discovered the truth from someone else.

--

--

"Is my dad in?" Kristina asked the maître d'

"Yeah"

Kristina knocked on the door to her father's office

"Come in" Sonny invited.

"Hey dad"

"Kristina this is a surprise." She knew that they were constantly at war. She blamed him for most of the things that went wrong in Port Charles, him and the mob. All he brought was pain; their relationship was anything but stable. She wanted a father but she didn't want a criminal even if he supposedly had a heart.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know what's been going on with my life." Sonny walked around his desk and hugged his daughter.

It was moments like this that were so rare in her life. She remembered wishing that her daddy would hold her, love her, keep her safe, but now all those dreams were pointless. The more she learned about the man she called father, the more she wished she could not care. He was her dad she hated him for what he did, but she also loved him.

Pulling out of her father's embrace she watched as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Well I'm happy you want to share with me. I missed out on so much while you were growing up." _And whose fault was that._

"Dad, I'm not here for your excuses. Everyone figured it would be better if you heard my news from me rather than someone else" The sooner she got this over with the sooner she could leave. She hated how conflicted his presence made her. She wasn't a little girl any more she didn't need him or his approval.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

"But you're only…" Of all the things he'd expected her to say he never imagined those would be the words out his only daughter's mouth.

"I haven't been your little girl for a long while now. Ethan and I …"

"Ethan? Luke's son?" _I'm gonna kill him._

"Yes, he and I are together now. We are happy. He wanted to get married but that's not what I want."

"He took advantage of you." _Say yes just give me a reason._

"No, it wasn't like that he has been amazing. It is my fault I messed up."

"Ethan isn't he …"

"No, he isn't too old for me. I'm getting tired of everyone saying that. He and I are happy; I'd think you'd be happy for us. You hated Kiefer, do you hate Ethan too?"

"No. I don't hate Ethan if he's anything like his old man I'm sure… It's hard to believe you're going to have a baby."

"Who's having a baby?" Michael asked barging into his father's office unannounced.

"I am" Kristina said turning to face her brother.

"You and Kiefer? How could you let the jerk touch you?"

"It's not Kiefer's and it's none of your business"

"She said that Ethan's the father." Sonny said answering his son's unspoken question

"The Aussie? What were you thinking? He's too old…?"

"Dad, I have to go." She moved passed her father and left.

"You aren't going to do anything about that?" Michael asked his father.

"I'm going to call Alexis. I cant' believe she's… I'm going to be a grandfather." With that Sonny sat down behind his desk.

--

--

Ethan was at Jake's hustling a couple of high schoolers a game of Texas Hold'em. He had a pair of Jacks – Spade and club, the flop: ten of hearts, ace of spades, ten of diamonds. He started to fold, noting the light in one of his opponent's eye, but he liked his chances, the turn: two of clubs, finally the river: Jack of diamonds. After the final betting, it was time for show and tell.

"Three of a kind. Jester takes the pot – full house" Out of four player two folded after the flop the remaining guy, Ryan had King of clubs and ten of clubs. Ethan finished collecting his pot and was about to deal another hand when he was knocked out his seat.

Michael flipped the table and charged Ethan, only to meet up with Ethan's fist. The fight turned into a struggle until Coleman broke them up.

"Keep you f**king hands off my sister."

"Excuse me, mate, but it's Krissy decision on who she wants to be with. Last I checked you weren't her father."

"Our father is Sonny Corinthos so if you really think he's going to let you get away with what you've done"

"Listen kid, I could care less who your father is. I appreciate you wanting look out for your sister but where were you when she actually needed you?" Looking toward the on lookers he said, "It's been fun maybe we can have another game some other time boys."

With that he left Michael in the care of Coleman.

Ethan read his messages and realized he'd missed one from earlier

_**Meet me the pier **__Kristina 9:04 pm_

It was only 9:30 she shouldn't be waiting too long. It took him less than fifteen minutes to reach the pier, he fond her sitting on the bench looking out at the sea.

"Sorry, I just got your message."

"No problem" she said facing him, "What happened to your lip?"

"It's nothing some bloke just got in a cheap shot."

"It looks like it hurts." She said remembering her own busted lip.

"A bit but nothing I can't handle."

"Have a seat." Kristina said moving her purse aside

"You speak with your dad?"

"Yes, he called me a couple of hours ago and invited us to dinner tomorrow night."

"I'm not sure if I want to do that your father is a dangerous man."

"I know but it'll be at his restaurant my mom, Jason, and Sam will be there too."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Besides I'll be there to protect you." They shared a grin "Let's go to Kelly's for tea and peach cobbler."

"Peach cobbler?"

"Yes, with homemade vanilla ice cream."

"Anything for you love." He placed his arm around her and led her to the diner. Ethan wasn't sure of his intentions. Kristina was a pretty girl and this was just a job like any other. Two more holidays and he'd be $5000 richer. Something about her got under his skin, even when she was jailbait he'd thought about maybes. He figured it was the combination of sugar and spice. She was petite with a baby face, only her eyes seemed to be daring him to have his way with her. He knew he was reading too much into this. She wasn't his type. He liked his women older with a bit of edge like her sister Sam or Rebecca but there was no denying Kristina was something special.

While eating Kristina kept thinking about what if this was all real. What if it had always been Ethan? What if this was really his child she was carrying? She knew he'd make a terrific father. She remembered how great he'd been with her sister Molly and her brother Morgan at Maxie's non-wedding reception, how he was with Jake and Cameron, his nephews. It wasn't like he'd never been around children. He was so charming. He would never treat her the way Kiefer did. He'd never abandon his child like Sonny did. She just knew that if this baby was Ethan's, were she Ethan's, this would all be perfect, things would be so different.

--


	6. LGL6

A/N: No one other than Patrick and Jax knows that Dante is Sonny's kid. Dante turned in his badge and though he no longer works for Sonny (he quit) he's still in Port Charles as Dominic Pirelli. Also Ethan lives with the Quartermaines (not sure if that's true or not).

Ch 6.

Michael stopped her on her way into Madison Prep, "I spoke with dad and we agreed that you don't need to keep seeing Ethan."

"Michael, I don't have time for this and I could care less about what you or dad thinks."

"You have no loyalty. He's just using you." Kristina was about to ask him what happened to his face but she had to defend Ethan.

"Ethan isn't using me. And what does loyalty have to do with anything?"

"If you respected our father you wouldn't have gotten pregnant by the drifter, son of low-life drunken gambler."

"Luke is not like that, his is one of dad's oldest friends."

"And he's my uncle that doesn't change anything." Michael retorted

"What ever"

"You do realize that you are pregnant with your cousin's baby?"

"Michael let it go. Ethan isn't my cousin he's yours; we have different mothers in case you forgot."

"How can I forget Alexis brainwashed you, you don't know how to honor thy father."

"What in the hell are you talking about? Anyway that's the bell, bye" Kristina left him outside.

Michael dropped out of school back in March and got his GED. Claiming he didn't want to be a 19 year old senior, but everyone knew the real reason. He was so eager to become a part of Sonny's business that he just didn't care about anything else. He's lucky that Dominic managed to steal state evidence and clear dad or there wouldn't be any organization to inherit.

--

--

"You're sure you don't want to ride with me and Sam."

"I'm sure. Ethan will be here any moment; we'll meet you there."

"Okay be sure to drive safe and wear your seat belt."

"I will. Bye" watching her mother and sister leave. She wondered what was taking Ethan so long.

--

"Where do you think you're going?" Ethan turned to see Tracy waiting expectantly

"Tracy, how are you on this lovely evening?"

"Why aren't you working?"

"I thought you said I wasn't needed tonight."

"That was before, this is now."

"I wish I could help you out but I have somewhere to be"

"Really, somewhere more important than your job at the Haunted Star?"

"Yes, No… I mean I have to um…"

"If we are expected to open on time tonight I need you to make sure that the bar well stocked."

"Tracy, love, I have a date."

"Who's the unlucky lady?"

Ethan thought about this, on one hand he wanted to tell the truth, on another a lie would allow him to leave without further questioning. Then again they would be going out for at least two more months and they did agree to make this look as real as possible.

"Come on she can't be any worse than that scheming Rebecca."

"Kristina Davis."

"Kristina! Alexis' daughter. Is she even old enough to date? No, I forbid it. I won't have another member of this family disgracing the Quartermaine name by getting involved with riff raff and criminals"

"Tracy, she's eighteen. I'm not a Quartermaine and if I'm not mistaken she's royalty not riff-raff."

"You do know her father is Sonny Corinthos, the mob boss."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact and we are having dinner with him at his restaurant. The date that I am now late for, so if there is nothing else I'll be going."

"Dinner with that no good thug. Why do I even bother? Fine, go on your date but if you end up floating in the harbor don't think I'll shed any tears."

"I doubt it'll be that bad." Ethan left in his borrowed Mercedes. Edward was kind enough to let him borrow a car.

Ethan hated the fact that Tracy might be right. Sonny thought that he was the father of Kristina's child, he had reason to want him dead but hopefully his Spencer connections and Krissy would be able to save him.

--

"You're late"

"Sorry, I had a run in with Tracy."

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing she just needed me to come in tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have made sure that tonight was a free night for all of us."

"It's fine. I'll go in later." Ethan held the door while Kristina grabbed her purse and coat.

After setting the alarm and locking the door got into the car. As Ethan pulled out of the driveway Kristina turned to him, and places a hand on his forearm, "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem."

The drive to _Polluzo's_ was silent.

After they parked the car, Kristina found her voice "Maybe we should leave, we don't have to do this."

"Everything will be fine. Jason and Sam will keep your dad in line, and I doubt your mom will let things get out of hand."

"You're right, but if things do start to go wrong can we leave early?"

"What ever you want"

-

"I was just about to call you. What took you two so long?" Alexis asked as Ethan helped Kristina out of her coat.

"Sorry Ms. Davis, that's my fault I was running a late."

"But we're here now. What's for dinner?" Kristina added

"I made ravioli stuffed with shrimp topped with a parmesan sauce and a four cheese tortellini with grilled chicken and artichoke, tiramisu for dessert."

"Sounds great Mr. Corinthos, I didn't realize you were the chef." Ethan said, taking his seat beside Kristina.

"It's a hobby of mine." Sonny answered then signaled the waiter. After their meals were served, everyone looked nervously around the table. The air was thick with tension. No one knew if Sonny was really as okay with everything as he seemed.

"So Ethan, Kristina, have you decided what you're going to do about everything."

"I already told you dad, we're not getting married, and abortion was never a question."

"No I meant are you going to be staying with Alexis or…"

"I've already told Kristina that she could stay as long as she wants."

"Thanks mom, but I'd rather have my own place. We've been looking at apartments online." Correction she had been looking for apartments online, but most of them were out of her price range. She was going to have to find a job.

"You won't be moving in with Ethan?"

"No sir, I doubt she'd want to stay with the Quartermaine's"

"You don't have your own place?"

"Never had reason to, also I wanted to be closer to my father."

"Yeah, um, how is Luke these days."

"He's good as far as I know; he's out of town for a bit."

"If you're looking for a place you could try Harbor View Towers, we have a few vacancies." Jason suggested

"I don't know that seems…"

"That's a great idea. That way if ever you're in danger Jason is only a few floors away. The building itself has a state of the art security system and a doorman" Sonny said nodding; he looked pointedly at Alexis hoping she'd go along with it.

"Your father's right. The towers would be a great choice."

"We'll have to check our budgets."

"Don't worry about I owned the building"

"No thanks dad. I meant what I said about wanting to go it along. I will find a nice place that fits my budget." Kristina answered and Ethan agreed. If this relationship was real he'd feel bad about having Sonny pay his bills.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. Conversation centered on talks about potential neighborhoods and place for Kristina to look for a job.

"That went well" Kristina said as they pulled into her driveway

"As well as could be expected."

"What are we doing? I really want this to work out but it just feels off."

"The lies get to us all at some point. I'm sure your dad could help with Kiefer."

"Sure if I wanted him dead! If dad found out about what Kiefer has done, he'd kill him. No questions asked. As much as I hate Kiefer a part of me still loves him. I know our relationship was unhealthy I just …"

"You can't help who you love."

"I wanted to end tonight on a positive note." Kristina said upset about bringing Kiefer up.

"We can." Ethan reaches into his pocket for a deck of cards and proceeds to teach her the basics of poker. Half hour later they were still sitting in the drive.

"So it's like Yahtzee with cards"

"Yeah kind of."

"How about we try this again another night?" She nodded. Getting out of the car Ethan opened her door. Helping her exit the vehicle he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the door.

"Thanks again for helping me out."

"You don't have to keep thanking me" Ethan reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment each of them wondering if this agreement was going to end up hurting them both.

Ethan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good night"

"Goodnight" she said watching him walk back to his car. _ Stupid, stupid, stupid._ _Of course he wasn't going to kiss you. He's not interested in you that way. This isn't real he's only with you because you're paying him._

Kristina made her way to her room before throwing herself onto her bed. She couldn't help the tears. She hated feeling unwanted.

--


	7. LGL 7

CH 7

By the time Ethan got to the Haunted Star things were in full swing. The tables were packed. He spotted Tracy at the bar.

"Sorry I'm late"

"You're alive."

"Ha-ha, Sonny and I got along amiably."

"That's good, I wasn't expecting you to come in tonight but since you're here." catching the attention of Harris behind the bar "You go relieve Louis at the Blackjack table" Looking back at Ethan she said "You man the bar."

"Thanks Tracy." Ethan tended the bar until closing just after 2:30am then he went about cleaning and restocking for the following business day. He started to think on his night and realized that $5000 may not be enough. Kristina was getting under his skin. He'd almost kissed her. Personally outside of the age factor and her being pregnant by a jackass, he couldn't think of any reason not to go for it with Krissy. So what if she wasn't his usual type. She had so much more to her than what met the eye.

--

_The following Friday _

Krissy left school and met Ethan at Kelly's. Over the past week they'd actually had more than a few conversations that centered on any and everything but Kiefer and the baby. Ethan actually listened when she talked about her problems with Sonny and her mom; he in turn told her how it felt to come into a ready made family. He'd ever told her about his adoptive family and how he'd become a drifter. Nothing about Ethan was what it seemed, he never dwelled on the bad stuff, and unlike her he was so well adjusted. She wished that she could forgive her parents like he forgave his mom, Holly.

"Sorry I'm late"

"No problem I just got here myself."

"Are you guys ready to order?" asked Stephanie the waitress.

Kristina orders a grilled chicken salad and tea. Ethan ordered a cheese burger, fry, and coke.

"So how were your classes?"

"They were okay; actually the whole day went well. Chelsea was out so I didn't have her and her minions in my face all day."

"You know you are the daughter of …"

"This is prep school money talks—sure, but legitimacy means something also. Sonny is a criminal me being his daughter doesn't help my case." Being bullied was apart of the high school experience. Those loyal to Kiefer were the worst but she was getting by, being the pregnant girl wasn't helping things but after this semester it wouldn't matter anymore.

"Any luck finding an apartment?" Ethan asked

"No, I'm just going to talk the land lord over at Harbor View"

"I'm sure it won't be too bad. It's not like you'll be across the hall from Jason."

"I know and either way I'd still have guards following me about. I'm going to call and see when their next open house is I'll be right back"

Krissy excused herself and called the people at Harbor View Towers she was lucky the landlord would be available to show her a couple of apartments today. Returning to the table she relayed the news to Ethan.

"You mind if I tagalong?"

"Not at all." They finished their lunch and made their way to Harbor View.

Mrs. Maraschino showed them the apartment available on the 12th floor.

"It has two bedrooms, two baths …" Mrs. Maraschino pointed out the fireplace and the view, hardwood floors were nice but the kitchen was too small.

"Do you have anything available with a bigger kitchen?" Kristina asked looking around the small space. The oven could barely open.

"The kitchens are generally the same size but I do believe there is a 10th floor apartment available with a different design."

"You mind if we look at it?" Ethan asked

They got to the 10th floor apartment and Mrs. Maraschino opened the door to 10 C. After looking around a bit she said, "As you can see it's just two bedrooms, one bath but it has a separate shower and tub." The kitchen area was open with an island offer extra counter space; there were no walls between the family room Kitchen and dinning area.

"So what do you think?" Mrs. Maraschino asked directing her questions to Ethan

"I like it but my Krissy here really wanted a fireplace"

"It's only $750 down $1500 per month."

"What about the other apartment?" Kristina asked

"Same safety deposit fee but $1800/month"

"Hmm" Kristina wondered around a bit deciding to take Ethan's lead. "I love the kitchen, but the closets are a bit small, there is only one bathroom, and I really wanted a fire place. Maybe the apartments on Lexington will be better." Kristina said, then let her eyes wonder dejectedly around the room.

"Yes, you do need the closet space, love." Ethan said, putting his arm around Krissy's waist.

"The place on Grove Street was a bit big but it is more within our price range." Kristina said looking at Ethan, at his nod she sighed and turned to Mrs. Maraschino.

"We'll get back to you. Thanks for letting us come out today."

"We could probably work with your budget."

"We were looking to pay between $800-1000 a month"

"We can't go that low but how about $1300?"

Ethan smiled"$1150 and we pay the down payment today, deal?"

Mrs. Maraschino pressed her lips together and really thought on it the apartments had been vacant for over 6months. No many people wanted to stay after realizing that mobsters occupied the penthouses.

"You've got a deal." Mrs. Maraschino shook Ethan's hand then Kristina's.

"I guess this is home." She said sounding a bit sad. "You mind if we look around again then meet you in your office."

"Certainly." Mrs. Maraschino left them alone.

"So what do you think?" Ethan asked

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"$1150 isn't too much is it?"

"No, I was hoping for something less than $1500 and that's what I got."

"Let's go sign those papers"

--

--

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"It was great Ethan and I went apartment hunting and found the perfect place."

"Really?"

"Yes, I already signed the lease. Don't worried I read it twice, even the fine print."

"Where is the apartment?"

"Harborview, but you don't mention it to dad until I get the go ahead to move in."

"Why not?"

"Because I meant what I said I want to do things myself. I even got a job."

"At the mall?"

"No, at the Metrocourt. They needed a receptionist and after my interview Ms. Falconeri said she'd get back to me she just called like thirty minutes ago. Everything's finally falling into place"

--

_Christmas break_

Kiefer had been in town for a whole week but he didn't bother her. Not one phone call or ill timed visit. Kristina was starting to think that he'd given up on them. Maxie helped her to decorate her apartment. Spinelli tripled checked her security. Her mom baby proofed everything. Her second trimester was underway and she had an appointment with Dr. Lee tomorrow morning, Ethan insists on being the one to take her. If she didn't know any better, Kristina would think this was a real relationship. They'd gone to a movie together on Wednesday before having a late dinner at _Polluzo's;_ her dad was being surprisingly sweet about everything.

Kristina was sitting on _her _couchin _her _living room, alone in _her _apartment for the first time. The move had taken a week but everything was now settled. The paint fumes were gone, her bed had arrived, the baby's room was painted yellow with white trim but it was otherwise empty. She flipped through the channels of her flat screen VIZIO. _Over 500 channels and nothings on._ Standing up she move to the kitchen and went to the fully stocked fridge to grab some baby carrots to munch on.

Walking through her apartment, munching on carrots she realized how weird it was going to be come bedtime. She'd been home alone plenty but for some reason _this _being alone in _her _home was different. At the sound of knocking she practically ran to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked looking through the peak hole

"Ethan"

Seeing that it was indeed Ethan she undid the chain and two bolt locks. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by. I can come back another time if you're busy."

"Don't be ridiculous come in" She said pulling him into the living room, "So what do you think?" He'd seen the place yesterday but she'd added a few things this morning.

"It's great; the pillows really bring everything together." The entire apartment had a natural feel to it – various shades of greens and browns.

"Thank you for helping with the move"

"No problem, and as I've told you before you don't have to keep thanking me."

"Alright, what brings you by? Want to watch a movie?"

"As long as it isn't a chick flick, I'd love to watch a movie. I figured you might be bored."

"I have '21' if you want to watch it."

"Sure, what time do I need to pick you for the appointment tomorrow?"

"9 am" She answered happy that he still wanted to take her.

"That's early"

"If you can't make it, don't feel like you owe …" Kristina started, she didn't want him to feel obligated.

"No, no I'll be here but if I'm late go ahead and I'll meet you at GH."

"I can call you with a wake up call if you'd like."

"That'll be great. So what's this film about any way."

"21 or blackjack."

"My kind of movie."

"I thought you'd like it"

Before the movie even began Kristina made her way to the kitchen for snacks, her craving for peaches and carrots was calling her name so she had a bowl of peach ice cream and baby carrots. She popped a bag of popcorn for Ethan and got him a coke.

"Here you go, sorry I don't have anything stronger."

"No worries, love. This is fine."

--

Removing her legs off Ethan's, Kristina slid over until they were sitting side by side.

"That was a good movie." She said

"Liked the card counting strategy, but I still prefer poker, it's more personal."

"We never did finish that lesson." Kristina said moving Ethan's hair out of his face for him.

"I, I got a deck of cards here somewhere." He whispered. He was about to reach for the deck in his back pocket when her eyes met his. She was biting her bottom lip nervously, her brown eyes always seemed so vulnerable, he had a sudden urge to protect her, sooth her.

Ethan could blame the kiss on a moment of insanity, or he could be honest with himself, it was something he'd wanted to do since the second he stepped foot into her apartment. Her lips were soft against his; there was no uncertainty in the way her tongue caressed his. Maybe it was the darkened room, knowing they were alone with no one to interrupt them that made him go for it. She tasted of peaches; kissing Kristina Corinthos-Davis was an experience. He'd expected her to be timid; instead she seemed so sure of herself and her intentions.

Kristina couldn't begin to explain what she was feeling. All she knew in that moment was that she wanted Ethan. The kiss was making her believe that maybe he really did like her, the way his hands moved over side made her believe he wanted her too. She felt his palm cup her too sensitive breast and didn't bother to suppress the moan. It felt good to feel wanted, but she wanted more. She broke the kiss to remove her t-shirt.

"Maybe we should…" Straddling him, Kristina took the initiative, cutting off Ethan's protest. She didn't want him to reject her or doubt them; if there even was a them.

Ethan decided to let her be the one to put on the brakes. He was a live-in-the-moment type of guy and there was no moment he'd rather be in than this one with Kristina. This was what he wanted; they were both consenting adults and if this was what she wanted as well why not? He kissed her neck, finding that sweet spot where her neck met her collar bone. "Ethan…" she moan breathlessly.

Deciding that the bedroom was a better place to do this Ethan lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their moment was interrupted by insistent knocking on the door.

"Ignore it" Kristina said when Ethan stopped his trek to her bedroom.

Before they could even turn into the doorway, they knocking got louder and Michael's voice rang through. "Kristina wake up this is important."

"No, no, no."

"We going to ignore him?" Ethan asked

"I want to. I really, really want to." Ethan sat her on her feet. Krissy stepped in front of the mirror wiped her mouth and tried to smooth her hair.

"Give me a minute!"

"Hurry up!"

Kristina turned on the lamp.

"Your shirt"

"Thanks" taking her shirt from Ethan she slipped it over her head and he settled in on the couch.

"Michael what brings you by." He pushed his way inside barely giving Kristina time to open the door.

"I've had it." Michael said throwing p his hands

"What's going on? Is it dad?"

"No, its…"Looking around he noticed Ethan channel surfing "What's he doing here?"

"Watching a movie. Now why are you here?"

"He should leave."

"Don't start. Ethan and I are together sooner or later you're going to have to accept that. If you can't _you_ leave." Kristina said crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance

Michael would have argued his point but he was too upset, "It's dad."

"What about dad?"

"He doesn't trust me."

"Is this about the mob?"

Michael looked back at Ethan but before he could respond Kristina started up, "I don't know why you would even want to get involved with dad's organization to begin with. He and Jason are criminals. Why would you aspire to that?"

"They help people, the organization is my birthright."

"They don't help people, they pay penance. They donate to charity to make up for all the children they've left fatherless. Look at what they did for you, their guilt over your shooting led them to start a head trauma wing at General Hospital."

"Mom did that."

"And she is just as guilty as they are for bringing you in this life. Michael you spent a year of your life in coma because of the consequences that come with that life. We were kidnapped and terrorized as kids just because of our last name. Why would you do that to your future children or wife?"

"What are trying to say? That dad wasn't a good father?" He knew that Sonny was lax in his parenting of Kristina but that was Alexis's fault.

"He may have been there for you and Morgan but he always managed to overlook me, and even if he'd been there for me, he still put us at risk by breathing. He chose this life, yeah he had a crummy childhood but he could have made something of himself."

This was the same argument they always had, trying to get Krissy to see Sonny the Michael did was like trying to move a mountain, "I didn't come here to argue with you. They don't get it. Dad and Jason keep saying that they want me to be better, to have better. But this is all I know."

"Don't give me that Michael. You're a Quartermaine the same skills you want to use working with dad you can use at ELQ. Get an internship, go to college."

Kristina felt he eyes water, and blinked back the tears. Michael never saw his worth, he blamed himself everything. Maybe it was impending motherhood, but Kristina was looking to the future more and more these days. She wanted her brother to know that he had a future and it didn't have to include being shot at and dying young.

"College isn't for me."

"How do you know? You haven't even tried, at least enrolled into some online courses and talk to Edward."

" I just want…" Michael said trying to find the words.

That was her brother's problem; he didn't know what he wanted. He blamed all the wrong people for the wrongdoings in his life. Never Carly, never Sonny, not even Jason. The adults in his life helped to shape him but he loved to blame everyone else: Claudia, Jerry, and AJ.

"You want to work for dad to prove that even though his blood doesn't flow through your veins you're still a Corinthos. Why go where you're not wanted? Dad and Jason don't want you involved in their lifestyle; all the while Edward is willing to bend over backwards for you to join ELQ. Just think about it"

Michael hated that what she said was right. He was Sonny's son, everyone knew that. They all said that he was more like Sonny than any of his biological kids. Michael felt like he messed up all the time, they said he was like Sonny but he felt more like AJ, he screwed everything up. Giving up, not wanting face anything else his sister would throw at him he look over at Ethan who pretended not to have listening.

"What movie were you watching?"

"21 but now we want to be alone. So if that was it…"

"Alone… but … Never mind. I'll see you later."

Kristina showed her brother the door and turned back to Ethan.

"Sorry about that"

"You're good sister. That was very sound advice you gave Michael"

"but?"

"Nothing" Kristina sat down beside him, "I think we should talk" Ethan said.

"About earlier?"

"Yeah, things got out of hand."

"It… I …"

"It's okay. Things were just moving too fast. We had a deal and…"

Kristina may have momentarily forgotten about the deal, but now that he brought it up she felt a pain in her chest. He seem like he liked her, wanted her. Was it still only about the money for him.

"Krissy, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry what'd you say?"

"I said I think we should call the deal off"

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"You don't want to help me. I didn't mean to throw myself at you"

"It takes two, and it has nothing to do with earlier. I don't think I should get paid for doing something I would do anyway."

"Wait, I'm confused. Are you or are you not breaking up with me?"

"I'm not breaking up with you. I want us to give it go, for real this time. Take things slow."

"Oh, Thank God. I thought you..."

"No, I've enjoyed spending time with you, but I'm going to head out now."

"What?"

"But I will see you in the morning for your appointment with Dr. Lee." Ethan pulled her with him to the door and after a long kiss good night he left her standing there lightheaded, confused but very happy.

He wanted her. He'd called the deal off and he was still willing to be here for her and her baby. Ethan Lovett wanted her.

--

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying how things are progressing with EthaKriss so far. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	8. LGL8

A/N: I want to thank all of you who reviewed, alerted, or favored this story. Your feedback has been much appreciated. – Jaz

--

--

"I don't see anything?" Ethan said to Dr. Lee.

"Right here" She re positioned the wand and pointed to the screen.

"Oh, there's the head. Can we tell if it's a boy or girl?" Ethan asked. Kristina watched the screen then glanced over at Ethan; he'd been great all morning. He'd picked her on time and he was very supportive. It was great to see his excitement but apart of her was sad. This wasn't his baby, he shouldn't be put in this position; she had to keep reminding herself that this was what he wanted.

"No, we won't be able to determine gender for a couple of weeks."

"Are you crying?" Ethan asked taking his eyes off the baby and looking at Kristina

"Sorry, hormones." She explained. Ethan looked at Dr. Lee

"Pregnant women are very emotional"

"I'm happy. I just couldn't …"

"It's okay" he told her then looked at Dr. Lee who had started cleaning up

"When is her next appointment?" Ethan asked

"Next month, we will try to have monthly appointments until the 7th month then it will be twice a month, once she's nine months along I'll need to check on her every week."

"Okay" Ethan said nodding.

"Right now she is only 13 weeks along." Looking at Kristina she continued, "You may be experiencing heartburn but try sleeping with your head elevated to alleviate the discomfort and Tums will also help."

"Thanks so much Dr. Lee"

--

After their appointment with Dr. Lee, they decided to go to lunch at Kelly's.

"Hey Grandpa Mike"

"Hey sweetheart, I just pulled a fresh cobbler out of the oven."

"Great! We'll have that and a chicken wrap for me. Ethan?"

"I'll have the chili with a grilled cheese sandwich."

"To drink?"

"Water." Kristina answered

"Sprite." Ethan said.

"Grandpa Mike makes the best chili."

"I know the perfect amount of spice and he doesn't skim on the beef" Ethan said and they shared smiles over the table.

"You two look happy." Mike said bring them their drinks

"We are" his granddaughter answered, "We had an appointment with Dr. Lee and she said that everything is going great."

"It's hard to believe I'm going to be a great-grandfather."

"Did you want to see the pictures?"

"Sure" Mike said.

Kristina, Ethan, and Mike were ooh-ing over the sonogram pictures when Kiefer entered the diner. Kiefer sat at a table on the other side of the diner, across from the happy couple. He was furious, he'd had an awful month, and all he'd been able to think about was Kay. He realized that even though the baby wasn't his, he still wanted her in his life. He loved her. He grades were starting to slip, and his father was on his case about it. Know matter how much he tried she was always at the forefront of his mind. Christmas was four days away he'd gone out and ordered gifts for both her and the baby. He couldn't explain why. Kristina got him, she always had. She knew what it meant to have a flaw when you were expected to be perfect. Her family was taking this teenage pregnancy a lot better than his would have. His father would have killed him for screwing up _the plan_. Kiefer realized that for her he'd risk disappointing his father.

Kristina's laughter caught his attention. Looking over as discreetly as possible he saw that the three of them were looking at pictures. "… Dr. Lee says that we'll be able to tell its gender by our next visit." Kiefer realized then that it was a family moment he was spying in on. That should be them. They should be happily preparing for the arrival of _their_ child. Some of his friends even mentioned that she had her own apartment. All of this was too much; he didn't even touch his drink. Leaving enough money to pay for his meal he left in a rage of loathing.

_**---**_

_Two days before Christmas_

"Do you even celebrate Christmas in Australia?" Kristina asked as they decorated the tree.

"Sure, though Christmas takes place during our summer months. My father use to fix kabobs on the barbie."

"Barbie that's the grill, right?"

"Yeah, I remember traveling to Melbourne one year for the Carols by Candlelight. It's this great outdoor concert where we light candles and sing Christmas carols." Ethan said remembering his eleventh year Christmas.

"When I was younger I'd spend the holidays with my dad. Michael, Morgan, and I would make a new ornament every year to add to the tree."

"Sounds like a great tradition"

"It was, but that ended once Michael became comatose. That year was my worst Christmas."

"Well this Christmas will be your best." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"With you here how could it not be? Are you going to the Quartermaine's for Christmas?"

"No, both my dad and Tracy warned me to steer clear of the Quartermaine's during holiday celebrations."

"My mom invited us to Christmas dinner at Mac's if you're interested." Kristina said

"I'd love to come."

--

Ethan left for work at six that evening. Kristina was about to lie down for a nap when some one knocked at her door. You would think that she'd remember to check the peephole or at the very least ask who was at the door but she was so tired she forgot to do either. On the other side of the doorway stood Kiefer. She tried to close the door after she opened it but his foot blocked her.

"I just want to talk." He insisted

"No, if you want to talk we can do so in a public place."

"Come on Kay, don't be that way."

"My name is Kristina or even Krissy but I am not your Kay."

"I didn't mean any thing by it. Just give me a few minutes; please, I only want to talk."

Kristina saw a neighbor peek out and realize she'd rather not dry her dirty laundry where all her neighbors could see. Stepping aside, she waved him in.

"Why are you here?" she asked calmly.

"You're my best friend Kay."

"Kristina" she stressed

"Kristina, my dad's been giving me a hard time. You and me, we shared so much. I need someone to talk to."

"You have five minutes" She said crossing her arms over her chest, becoming the picture of impatience.

"Since we broke up I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I love you, Ka…Kristina. I haven't been able to sleep, my grades are slipping, and I just want you to forgive me. I promise that I'm different now. I don't care that the baby isn't mine, I just want to be with you."

"Kiefer, I care about you but I'm with Ethan now and we are going to be a family. You and I are over. You never treated me right. I made excuse after excuse for you. Just because your father abused you and your mother didn't giver you the right to take your rage out on me."

Kiefer tightened his fist and started to count down from ten. "Didn't you hear me? I love you. Without you everything is falling apart. My dad will kill me when he finds out how bad things are going at Harvard. I just need you to be with me, you're the only one that understands."

Kristina walked to the door to open it and let Kiefer out, her hand touched the handle then he grabbed her.

"Kiefer!" She started to panic, "The baby, Kiefer. You said you've changed. If that was the truth you wouldn't hurt me. You would let me be happy with Ethan."

"No! Don't say his name. It's always Ethan, even when you claimed to be in love with me. If you know what's good for you, you will end things with that bastard and take me back. Just like you always said, I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." With that he slammed her shoulders in to the door before pushing her aside and leaving.

After he left Kristina locked and chained her door. Tears continued to roll silently down her face as she turned off all the lights. Sitting in a corner looking at the shadowed Christmas tree she broke down, silent tears turned in to body shaking sobs. She could never be happy. She hated to think of what he'd do. Kiefer's anger issues were only half of it; his family was very influential in New York. Kristina knew that he would do everything in his power to make her life miserable, something much worst than being outcast at school. Kristina was no longer sure if having a relationship with Ethan was a good thing. She would hate herself if Kiefer did something to him because of her.

--

--

A/N: Australian Christmas traditions provided by Santa's Net: Christmas around the world. Don't forget to review. Thank you


	9. LGL9

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and/or review this story.  
_

--

**CH 9**

Ethan would have gone home after his shift but something was bothering him. By now Krissy would have at least texted him goodnight, so far he hadn't heard from her. He knew that she would have napped after he left, but there was just something off. He arrived at Harbor View Towers just after 3 am. He called but she wasn't picking up, he knocked on her door, but didn't get a response. He couldn't explain what was causing him to panic. Calling Alexis and asking for Kristina was a bad idea but he still did it, leaving both of them in a panic. He started imaging the worst, pregnant women sometimes had complications, what if something was wrong with the baby and she couldn't reach the phone, what if she'd fallen? The what-ifs piled up as he made his way to Mrs. Maraschino's apartment (the landlady).

"I'm coming. Hold your horses."

"Sorry to bug you but I seemed to have locked myself out of the apartment, could you let me in"

"If my memory serves me correctly your name isn't on the lease Mr. Lovett."

"You're right, but my fiancée is pregnant and I fear she could have fallen or something, she's not answering her phone and I've tried knocking. If you could just…"

Mrs. Maraschino took note of the panic that started to leak into his voice and decided to escort him up to Ms. Davis's place.

Ethan burst into the apartment the moment the door was unlocked causing the chain to break.

"Kristina!! Where are you? Are you here?"

The place was so dark, Mrs. Maraschino cut on the light. "Oh dear."

Kristina was lying in a corner in the fetal position

"Ethan" She looked up and blinked several times letting her eyes adjust to the light.

Ethan saw her face was puffy, her eyes swollen and red-rimmed, "What happened? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Ethan asked cradling her into his embrace

"Do I need to call for an ambulance?" Mrs. Maraschino asked

"No, I just had a bad night" She answered noticing the landlady for the first time

"You sure."

"Yes ma'am"

"Well I'm going to leave; I'll send maintenance up to fix that chain in the morning"

"Thank you" Kristina responded. After Mrs. Maraschino left, Ethan spoke, "What happened?"

She didn't want any lies between them so she told the truth, "Kiefer he stopped by."

"Did he hit you? Are you hurt?"

"No, just small bruises on my arms"

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No, just hold me for awhile." Kristina clung to Ethan, afraid of loosing him. Afraid of being with him, she didn't want to risk Kiefer's wrath but she also knew that she couldn't live her life in fear.

"What did that prick do?"

"He said that he wanted me back. He wants me to leave you and get back together with him."

"What'd you tell him?" Ethan asked stroking her hair. A small part of him feared that she was still in love with Kiefer. She'd said it herself, she'd always love him.

"I told him the truth. Whatever this is between the two of us, I'm not ready to end it. I love the way you make me feel, and I don't want to loose that. I refuse to give up being happy without a fight." Sitting up she looked him in the eyes and said "I refused to give you up without a fight."

Threading his fingers threw her hair Ethan kissed her. Hearts beating fasts, breathing became panting, Ethan pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's get you to bed, you need sleep."

"Sleep?" Kristina asked, her mind had been on other forms of comfort.

"Just to sleep. I'm staying the night, our first time with each other should be special."

"You're right. Carry me?"

Lifting her up, he asked "Is something wrong with your legs?"  
"No, I realize how great it makes me feel to be in your arms." Kristina said draping her arms around his neck.

--

--

Alexis showed up at her daughter's apartment first thing the following morning. Ethan called her in the middle of the night and never got back to her, so being the worrier she was Alexis assumed the worst.

Ethan opened the door at a half past six am and saw former DA Davis.

"What brings you by this morning?"

"You're kidding right," she asked entering the apartment "You call me at three o'clock in the morning looking for my pregnant teenage daughter, who just so happen to have recently acquired her own apartment, in a panic."

"I wasn't panicking"

"Maybe not but I was. If you didn't know where she was? Who would? I called her sister, brother, and almost called her father."

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Good morning, mom" Alexis turned, tossed her purse onto the couch before hugging her daughter.

"I'm fine mom. Ethan overreacted. I was so tired; I didn't hear my phone or anyone at the door."

"That's a relief. Ric said I slept like the dead when pregnant with Molly, maybe you get that from me."

"Must be."

"Well since we're all up at this ungodly hour, anyone wants pancakes."

Kristina managed to talk her mother into staying for breakfast. After Alexis left, Kristina loaded the dishwasher and Ethan showered.

--

"We need to talk about Kiefer."

"I know. I'll understand if you want to break up with me. You didn't sign on for all this drama."

"That's not it. I did agree to be with you, I'm thinking we should let your dad or Jason in on what's going on."

"What? No, they would kill Kiefer!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Ethan said cautiously

"Of course, No human being deserves their life to be taken away from them."

"Fine, even though the bodyguards would be helpful."

"Kiefer was just upset. I doubt he'd be stupid enough to harass me again. And it's my fault I should have been more careful checked to see who was at the door before I opened it."

"None of this is your fault. The guy obviously has a screw loose." Wrapping his arms around her he said "maybe you should stay with your mom or sister until he goes back to Boston."

"I can't go crying back to them, they'll think I'm too immature to handle this on my own. And I can, I am quite capable of making my own way."

"With the help of your trust fund." Ethan joked

"Yeah, but I have a job too."

"Definite not the spoiled little rich girl."

"You think I'm spoiled?"

"Um…Yes, but not in a bad way. Okay um, how about I stay over"

"That's a great idea."

"You sure, I mean I don't want to intrude."

"Why did you offer if you didn't want really want to stay?"

"I want to just want to make sure this is what you want."

"I want you. You make me happy, and having you here will make me feel safer."

"Then I guess we've solved one problem. Now this dinner at Mac's is it formal."

--


	10. LGL10

_Christmas Evening (btw: Kristina is only four months along)_

"Hurry up Krissy. I don't want to be late this time. Your mother's already questioning my punctuality"

"It was your fault we were late last time." Krissy said standing in front of the mirror putting on the amethyst drop earrings and necklace Ethan had given her for Christmas that morning. She wore an empire waited black dress that stopped at the knee and disguised her baby bump.

"It was Tracy's fault, no mine." He corrected as he fastened the clasp of her necklace.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." He said looking at her reflection in the mirror. Turning she draped her arms around his neck and they met half way for a kiss.

"Okay enough of that." Ethan said.

"Really!?" Krissy exclaimed. Ethan kissed her again before removing her arms.

"We really need to leave now."

"Fine let me go to the bathroom first, and will you grab the presents out from the hall closet"

--

Maxie and Lucky arrived at Mac's at the same time as Ethan and Kristina.

"Hey Krissy, You should check out Crimson's April issue it was our first maternity issue."

Krissy nodded, "I should have that issue at home somewhere."

"Lucky" Ethan said tersely.

"Ethan"

"Oh stop it you two" Maxie said watching the brothers posture.

As Maxie searched her oversized handbag for house keys, she said to Krissy, "Also since we could very well be sisters at some point we should all go shopping"

"I'd love to" Kristina said figuring all meant her, Molly, Sam, and maybe Robin.

Maxie let them all into the house, Ethan was quiet. Kristina wondered if there was something going on with him

"You okay?"

"Yes, I've been to more family dinners in the past couple of months I keep thinking one of them might very well be my last meal."

"Oh shut up. This is Mac not my dad. I'm sure everything's going to go great." Krissy said with a smile.

--

--

Dinner with the Scorpios did go pretty good but the Spencers were still tense. After dinner, Kristina and Ethan headed home.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Lucky?"

"Nothing he's still upset with me for being born."

"Seriously Ethan"

"I don't know. Every since he found out about the Nicolas and Elizabeth affair he's been distant. I figure that having been close to Nicolas and having him betray him with his two-time-ex wife and then fiancée must have struck a chord. He doesn't trust me. And when I didn't immediately prosecute Liz like everyone else he was upset, more with himself than with me. Anyway I guess he's over Liz now; he and Maxie seem happy."

"They did. What's the deal with those two?" Kristina asked, hoping that Ethan knew how those two hooked up.

"Supposedly he nearly ran the blonde off the road, they renewed their friendship. I heard that when he was addicted to pain killers, she was his supplier." Ethan said relaying the information that Luke and Lulu told him.

"I remember that. During his first marriage to Elizabeth, he even cheated on Liz and had an affair with Maxie." Kristina was young at the time but people still spoke about some gossip, and Maxie Jones was an infamous headline, everyone knew her life's story.

"The affair started over grief and pain, the way I hear is that Maxie supplied my brother with pills in exchange for sex."

"So what does this have to do with their 'renewed friendship'?" Kristina asked using air quotes.

"Lucky was in a bad place, Maxie was trying to get back into Spinelli's good graces after cheating on him with Franco. Maxie helped Lucky, when Spinelli started making it clear that things between them were over and Lucky discovered Liz was pregnant with his bother's baby. They found each other again. From what Luke and Lulu said, they're actually in love. Maxie and Lucky get the boys every other weekend; they seem to be making their relationship work against the odds."

"I hope we can make this work between us."

"Well, love, there is nothing standing in our way."

--

--

Sonny was coming back from a visit with Jason and figured now as good a time as any to stop by and give Kristina her Christmas present. Four knocks on the door, then he waited and checked his watch. Maybe he should have called first.

"Just a minute"

Ethan answered the door shirtless and his long hair unbound.

"Sonny? What brings you by?" He pasted a smile on his face and stepped back with a smile on his face.

The mob boss was not amused or in anyway happy. He knew that his little girl was having a baby; he knew what activities needed to take place for her to get in the family way. After finding out she was staying in his building, he'd checked and Ethan Lovett wasn't on the lease. He took that to mean Ethan and Kristina were not living together. His eighteen year old barely legal daughter was living with a man. Sonny's mind knew that it was more than a little late to be worrying about Ethan violating his daughter but that was all he could think of when the grinning idiot answers the door in nothing but sweat pants.

"Is um... Is Kristina here?"

"She's in the shower." Ethan said closing the door "But she should be out in a minute."

"I just wanted to stop by and give her, her Christmas presents." He said indicating the bag in his hand.

"I was making coffee you want a cup. It's decaf" Ethan said with a frown,

"No thanks." Sonny scratched his brow and mentally counted down. "You um… You're staying here."

"Well… I …"

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Kristina asked where a robe and towel drying her hair.

"Just stopped by to give you your presents."

"Have a seat I'm going to get dressed." Kristina went back to her bedroom and closed the door. Part of her was screaming to just send her father on his way but she couldn't do it. She wanted her father in her life, and now was as good a time as any to start rebuilding their relationship.

Kristina found Ethan standing at the counter sipping his coffee, and her father on the couch looking normal. He didn't seem over bearing or arrogant. He looked nervous and unsure of himself.

"Hey dad, how was your Christmas?"

"It was good. I had dinner with Olivia and Dominic."

"Oh, where were Michael and Morgan?"

"Lady Jane's in town, so they spent the holiday at Carly's."

"Oh I'm sorry we would have stopped by."

"It's fine. How was your holiday?"

"We went to Mac's with mom and Molly"

"As long as you had a good Christmas."

"We did. Wait right there, I have to go get your presents."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

Kristina went to the closet and grabbed the boxes belonging to her father.

"Open this one first she said giving him the larger box." Kristina looked back at Ethan who'd just put his mg in the sink. He gestured that he was going back to their bedroom and she nodded.

Sonny took his time opening the gift from his daughter. Removing the paper and lifting the lid the first thing he saw was a NY Yankee's baseball cap"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Morgan is talking about you, him, Michael, and Dominic catching a game."

Sonny pulled out the matching mug, jersey, and tie.

"I know I went over board but I can't remember you ever actually wearing a baseball cap, maybe the tie will come in handy."

"Here open your gifts."

"But you didn't open the other one"

"I will after you've opened your gifts."

Kristina ripped through paper and found a silver bound scrap book for the baby, jewelry box, and a Yankees jersey.

"Dad thanks"

"I figured you could join us and take in a game."

"I'd love to." She hugged her dad then went back to opening her jewelry box.

Looking at the diamond tennis bracelet she smile and her eyes watered "It's beautiful, will you help me put it on." After Sonny assisted her, she pushed his other gift into his hands.

Sonny opened the box just as a fully dressed Ethan re-entered the room. Picking up the picture frame, "Is this my gr… grandchild?" Sonny asked stumbling over the word. It was still hard to believe, his baby girl was having a baby.

"Yes, Dr. Lee said that everything was going well with me and the baby, I wanted you, mom, and Grandpa Mike to have a copy."

"Thanks for letting me be apart your life."

"I may not like what you do but I want you in my life. I want my child to know you. And I don't want family moments to be strained; children pick up on that sort of thing."

Sonny hugged his daughter and agreed to try.

--

--

_December 28, 2010_

Krissy was spending the day with Molly, which meant that Ethan was at work. After rearranging the stock room and placing orders with their distributors, Ethan made his was to the bar.

"Ethan"

"Hey Sonny, Luke's not in at the moment."

"I'm not here to see Luke. I wanted to talk to you about this Kristina situation"

"What about her?"

"She's my daughter" Ethan nodded "My only daughter and I've tried but I'm not sure if I can just stay out of it."

"I'm confused." Was there something going on with Kristina that he didn't know about? Ethan wondered.

"I don't approve of the two of you hooking up or what ever you call it these days. I let things slide because she's having your kid and I want her to be happy."

"Did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing like that. You're not married, and your living together isn't something I can overlook."

"I completely understand sir. But you're a father. Pregnancies aren't always smooth, after reading all those books we figured that it'd be best if I moved in, at least until the baby's born." It wasn't exactly a lie he really was worried about the pregnancy but he was more worried about Kiefer. Kristina didn't need another run in with that jerk and she didn't want to tell her father so this was their only option.

"I thought Dr. Lee said Kristina and the baby were both healthy."

"She did but maybe we're just being paranoid but all the literature mentions possible complications and she's not use to living alone. I moved in to protect her and my child." It was the first time he'd said it out loud. His child.

"I can understand wanting to protect your family, it's the living and sleeping together that gets me. Why not just …"

"Dad!! What Ethan and I do is our business."

"Kristina, we were just discussing…"

"Our sex life is our business."

"I don't need to hear this. I was just… I just want what's best for you. If Ethan's worried about your safety I can have some guards posted at your door."

"Safety? What did Ethan tell you?" Kristina asked fearing the worst.

"I just told your dad that I wanted to be there if you were to fall or cramps or whatever else happens to pregnant women."

"Oh, dad, just calm down my current state advertises my lack of innocence, but Ethan wants to be here for my baby and me. He is exercising his rights as a father to be involved the baby's life. You can't take that away. We need him."

"I know," Sonny's phone rang and after a short reply to the person on the other end, he drew his attention back to Ethan and Kristina. "There's something I have to take care of I'll see you later."

Kristina hugged her father, "Dad, I want this to work with us but you have to get use to the fact that Ethan is apart of my life, and if you want to be in my life you have to accept his place there."

"I know."

After Sonny left Ethan jumped right in, "That was our chance, Sonny would've put guards on you and I wouldn't have to worry that Kiefer is going to come back and do something we'll both regret."

"I know but I don't want my dad to drive you away." Kristina hadn't thought as much on the guards and protection, as she had on her father controlling her life. Sonny and Ethan had been getting along really well, now he finds out their living together before marriage, and want to break them up. She was and adult with her own place and she was the one who decided who or wouldn't live with her.

"I wouldn't be going anywhere, we'll still be together."

"With you living at the Quartermaine's"

With a sigh Ethan said, "What bring you by?"

"I missed you." Truthfully Molly ditched her for Markus Zusak's _The Book Thief_.

"You were supposed to stay with Molly, or anybody else."

"Well I'm with you now."

"You're right. I'm just about done here you can wait in the office." Ethan loved that Kristina wanted to spend time with him and he'd even gotten use to staying at her place, but he wasn't sure that she was taken Kiefer's threat as seriously as she should. Ethan wanted do everything in his power to protect her, he'd even admit to falling in love with her, but he wasn't ready to marry her. Ethan figured that was what Sonny was getting at; Sonny didn't want his daughter shacking up with some bloke he barely knew, even if there was a baby on the way.

--

Thanks for reading. There are about 3-4 chapters left. Don't forget to Review.


	11. LGL11

Ch 11

_December 30__th_

"After you guys finish shopping, you're going to go over to Sam's, right?"

"For the third time, yes." Kristina said feeling a bit exasperated.

"I'm just making sure; I didn't like the way Kiefer was looking at us in Kelly's yesterday." Ethan said realizing he was becoming a nag, but still needing to justify his worry.

"It's a public place; he didn't say anything to either of us."

"That may be the case but something just seemed off about him."

"Ethan, Kiefer isn't stupid. He won't bother us."

"Us maybe, but you…"

"It's so sweet that you're worried about me but Maxie and Sam will be there. Molly's spending the day with her dad, Ric."

"I thought he lived in Los Angeles."

"He stopped in for a visit on his way to Manhattan and picked up Molly for the holiday."

"Maybe we'll see her tomorrow night."

"That's what she said, so we're still going to Time Square?"

"That is what you wanted"

"It is."

"What about Robin and Lulu?"

"Lulu hasn't confirmed but Robin is on duty."

"Okay, love, I have to get going I'll drop you off at …"

"The MetroCourt, but I can drive myself."

"I need to borrow your car, I fleeced some of Edward's favorite scotch and he's a little upset with me at the moment."

"Okay that's fine."

--

--

Kristina and Sam were in the car on their way to Sam's place. Maxie had gotten called away by Kate and Lulu on a fashion emergency. While with them Maxie helped to pick out a few essential items that would last through out Krissy's pregnancy.

"Maxie has such great taste." Kristina said

"She does work at a fashion magazine." Sam said, wondering why she was feeling jealous of Maxie.

"Luckily, my credit card could take it."

"How're things working out at the MetroCourt?"

"Carly's trying her best not to give me special treatment, but my co-workers keep treating me as if I'm a baby." Which gets really annoying.

"I remember the time I spent behind that desk…"

"Don't remind me, I really don't need to think that everyone who gets a room there plans to take s hostage."

"I can't believe mom dated that jerk." Sam said sneering

"I'm not going to respond to that."

"I know Jason isn't much better but he is better Jerry was scum."

Sam's phone rang and after a series of 'okays' she hung. "That was Spinelli he found a lead on this big case we're working on so I'm going to have to get a rain check. I wouldn't usually do this but we've been looking for evidence against this guy for weeks"

"That's fine."

"I'll drop you off at home." Kristina thought about asking to be dropped off at her mother's but they were only two blocks from Harborview Towers, it would be suspicious if she asked to be dropped off on the other side of town.

--

Kiefer was parked a block away from Harborview Towers. He was angry, he felt like he life was spinning out of control. Nothing he did would ever please his father. No one but Kay ever understood what he was going through, but she wasn't there anymore. The more he tried to live his life, the more vacant it seemed. Without Kay, his world was falling apart.

He was stalking her and he knew it was wrong, but still he followed her to work, Kelly's, even to the mall earlier but he'd gotten tired and decided to wait for her at her apartment. He was scared of the person she made him. Contemplating his life, his future, _Harvard_; he hated that he'd let his father control him for so long.

Never once had he gone against his father for what he wanted, not until Kay. Without her he didn't think he could stand up to his father. He didn't know how to be his own man. Today was it he just wanted to say goodbye. He looked at the Christmas gifts on the seat beside him, he wouldn't give them to her there was no point. All he had to do was say goodbye.

Kiefer ducked down in his seat when he saw Sam's car pull up. After she drove away he crossed the street and made his way in while the doorman argued with Kay over her shopping bags. He took the stairs. He walked down the hall to 10C and was surprised to find her door open.

--

Kristina sat down her bags and unlocked her front door, after pushing the door open she reached for her bags, the doorman had helped her to the elevator but Krissy was on an independent streak and wouldn't let him leave his post to help her to her apartment. She doubted these shopping bags were what Dr. Lee meant by heavy lifting. She had 4-6 shopping bags in each hand. The bags contained an assortment of empire-waist, babydoll, and smoked tops. Maternity jeans, lingerie, and something called a maternity sleeve. She wanted to get all her maternity shopping out of the way. She wasn't sure her self esteem would be as high once her belly reached beach ball status.

She got the bags into her apartment and was startled when her front door closed.

"Kiefer!" she squeaked out. He stood in the doorway wearing a baseball cap.

Kiefer had planned to say a short goodbye but then he saw her. He couldn't control himself around her.

"I told you not to keep seeing him I warned you. You just didn't listen. You never do what I say."

"Kiefer, calm down what are you talking about?"

"I told you that Ethan wasn't the one for you. I told you that I loved you. We agreed that you would break up with him; instead you let him move in. Do you know how big of a fool you made me look? Every where I go people are whispering behind my back about how you cuckold me."

"Kiefer…" She said again moving behind the couch putting distance between them. She was happy that she'd been able to squeeze into a pair of jeans. While he ranted she retrieved her cell from her back pocket and pushed send

"Look at what you've done." He removed his cap, bringing his black eye into view.

"Kiefer, I tried to do what you said…." She didn't need to get into his head to figure out why he blamed her for his father's abuse.

--

Ethan reached for his coat and keys, ignoring Tracy's calls from the bar. He bumped into his brother on his way out.

"Follow me" he said dragging Lucky by his arm

"…you said. Ethan just makes it so hard to leave. I love him."

Ethan pushed the mute button on his cell phone and put it on speakerphone

"You think I want to hear about your feelings for that ass hole. My father found out that my grades were falling. I made two Cs, TWO." Kiefer ranted.

Ethan gave Lucky the phone and got into Kristina's hybrid and sped of into the night weaving through traffic.

"He never approved of us as a couple but I didn't listen. I should have listened, just like you should have listened." Kiefer continued.

"Just calm down maybe if we talked to your father together he'll forgive you and …" Kristina pleaded.

"And what? My father has standards and I need you. Without you I can't do anything right. Unless you plan to get back with me…"

"They can't hear me?" Lucky whispered

"I muted it earlier." Ethan answered

"What's going on?"

"Kristina's ex Kiefer use to hit her. Back when they were in high school. In November I found Kristina injured on the pier, I got her to confess. She'd just found out she was pregnant…"

"With your child?"

"No, Kiefer's. He wouldn't leave her alone so we agreed that she could say the baby was mine, we thought if he knew she'd moved on he'd leave her alone."

"But it didn't work out that way."

"Friends of Kiefer harassed her at school, and not too long ago he showed up at her apartment. That's why I move in."

"So you two have been pretending all along?"

"It started out that way, but now… Kristina and her baby mean the world to me. I love her. I just hope we get there before something bad happens." Lucky said then called dispatch about a home invasion.

--

"Unless you plan to get back together with me." His face brightens at the idea. If they were together again he was sure he could raise his grades. Then his father wouldn't be so upset with him. With Kay by his side he'd be able to focus and everything will go back to how it use to be.

"Kiefer I don't want to lie to you. If I did leave Ethan he would always be apart of my life."

"You don't need him"

"But legally I couldn't make him stay away. He has rights as a father, Kiefer." She hoped that saying his name would bring him back to the here and now.

"Maybe my parents or your mom could help us figure something out." He looked at her expectantly.

"Maybe."

"Why are you way over there? Come here." she was sure to trip over her foot as she dropped her phone, hoping it didn't disconnect.

"You okay. Yeah these shoes." They were flats but he didn't comment.

"Remember how we used to share shakes at Kelly's." he seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I had one yesterday, it wasn't the same without you. You've ruined everything."

"I'm sorry" She didn't know what else to say. She hoped that Ethan called the police and that they would arrive soon. _Maybe that was answering machine that picked up. No. have a little faith._

"You don't love me. You can't forgive me. Why should you? My parents don't. I wanted… I can't believe it took me this long. I should have realized a long time ago. I stood out side your apartment building just hoping to catch a glimpse of you. I only wanted to talk, but there was always someone there. Molly, Sam, HIM., you were never alone. Then Sam drops you off, the doorman, what a joke, I only wanted to talk but now."

"We can talk. We're talking." Kristina said failing to keep the panic from her voice.

"No, I was right earlier, you don't want to be with me, but I can't let you go." Kristina watched Kiefer uncertain of what it meant he was moving away shifting from left to right. Then he stopped, reaching behind him he brought forth a gun, and marched toward her determined.

"Kiefer, what are you…?" The tears started back up and she brushed them away.

"When I first came here, I was going to say goodbye. I wanted to die without you, but now I don't think I'll like death without you. I'm willing to spend eternity with you even if you don't love me. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Kiefer, what do you mean? You have everything to live for. I'll leave Ethan we can…"

"No, I'd always be jealous. Harvard is my father's dream not mine. You are what I want and if I can't have you, no one will."

Kristina wasn't dumb but she just couldn't believe that Kiefer was planning to kill her and himself. It didn't make since. And neither did what she did next. She went for the gun, pushing upward trying to get him to drop the gun. She bit his arm and they continued to struggle the gun was now between them and when it fired she was shocked. The sound was deafening.

--

-- Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.

Btw: I'm loving (Alexis)Nancy Graham's performance.


	12. LGL12

A/N: I decided to update earlier than planned, some of you may not be disappointed but I think I made the best decision for this story. Also if I make any changes this story will take me years to complete, I have a plan and I must follow it. Hope you enjoy it.

Ch 12

"Was that a gunshot?" Lucky asked. Ethan came to a screeching stop in front of Harborview Towers. The police sirens could be heard in the distance. Lucky had his gun out, they barreled pass the doorman and took the stairs to the 10th floor.

Getting to 10C, they kicked in the door. There on the floor was Kristina kneeling over a wounded Kiefer.

"Stay with me. Everything will be okay. Just stay with me." A teary eyed Kristina was pressing a kitchen towel into Kiefer's bleeding chest.

"Kristina" Ethan said lightly touching her shoulder

"Ethan. Call an ambulance, please."

"Here… I'll…" Ethan said attempting to move her aside.

"No! I got it, just call an ambulance." Kristina was distraught it wasn't until she heard his voice did she even realize Lucky was there.

Lucky called the ambulance, seconds later the police came running down the hall.

"Detective Spencer."

"Officer Wilde." The two members of PCPD greeted one another.

"You know what happen here." Officer Wilde asked Lucky.

"Kristina called Ethan when Kiefer showed up. I was with my brother on the way here we heard everything."

Ethan managed to get Kristina of the way so that the officer's could see to Kiefer. A second later he was pronounced dead and Kristina fainted.

"Is she okay?" one of the officers asked.

"I don't know this stress can't be good for the baby."

--

--

_December 31__st_

Ethan stood at the bottom of Kristina's hospital bed Sonny and Alexis sat at her side.

"I just can't believe he's dead." Kristina said yet again. Whatever anyone may have thought of Kiefer, even she didn't deny loving him. Their love was unhealthy but love all the same. Her grief was magnified by her actions. She kept going over the events in her head wondering if there was something she could have done differently.

"It's okay sweetie." Alexis said trying to placate her daughter. She didn't want her little girl to have to deal with the guilt of what she'd done. Alexis wished that she could go back and change everything; Kristina should have never been in the position to need to defend herself.

"It's not, I shot him." Kristina insisted, hating how no matter what she did Alexis always wanted to sweep it under the rug.

"You struggled the gun went off. Krissy that isn't your fault." Ethan said reassuringly.

"Stop saying that! I know it was his gun but it is my fault I should have made him get help! He was planning to kill himself! He wanted to kill me!" She screamed. It hurt to think about, she knew that Kiefer loved her she just never thought he'd take his own life over her.

"Just relax, Kristina. The doctors told you to take it easy," he reminded her again. After a moment of silence Ethan said, "You hungry?"

"No, but I could use some orange juice."

"So you're craving oranges now?" he said trying to lighten the mood.  
"No, but carrots would go great with the juice."

"I'm on it."

After Ethan left, Alexis focused in on her daughter.

"You two are good together" Sonny reluctantly admitted.

"Ethan has been great. He has helped me more than you'll ever know."

"I can't believe Kiefer would do something like that." Alexis said.

"Kiefer has a temper, he's possessive and our break up hurt him."

"A temper? That bastard didn't touch you did he?" Her father asked. Kristina started to lie but what could Sonny do now, she'd already killed Kiefer.

"I've been a fool for so long…" she started, "Kiefer hit me, often. It started small and got worse with stress, during finals and big games he was so careful but he just couldn't control it."

"My baby girl..." Sonny whispered filled with horror. He'd failed her, after all those promises he'd made to protect his family she'd been getting abused right under their noses.

"Kristina, sweetie, you never said… how could I be so blind" Alexis said immediately taking the blame for what Kiefer put her daughter through. She should have noticed.

"Most of the bruises were hidden. Making me hurt made him feel in control. After he left for Harvard things got back to the way they were when we first met. I forgot to fear him…" Kristina paused to wipe tears from her face. Alexis gave her a Kleenex. Sonny forced himself to sit and listen, no matter how much he wanted to punch or break something.

"He came home in November one weekend we argued, he was jealous of Ethan. He hit… hit me and I fell on the pier. Ethan found me and took me to the hospital…"

"I should have …" Alexis remember the story about the grating; she should have asked more questions, she should have paid more attention to her daughter.

"Mom, don't. I learned to lie and hide. Every excuse was cultivated before my brain registered the lick. That night I found out I was pregnant… the baby's Kiefer's."

"Ethan…"

"Ethan is a great friend, and boyfriend. I love him. He … we are happily awaiting the birth of this baby, I'm so happy that none of this hurt her."

"Her?"

"Dr. Lee said it's a girl."

"Are you going to tell his parents?" Alexis asked

"I plan to tell them after the baby is born. They disserve their grief. If I told them now their hatred of what I did to their son will cloud their judgment and their both lawyers they'll try to take her from me." Kristina knew that in court she could very well loose custody; between her parents past and her own actions the court wouldn't see her in a favorable light. Even knowing all she did about the Bauers she couldn't prove anything. She'd never personally seen Warren Bauer loose his temper with his wife or son.

"What happened with Kiefer was his own fault how can they blame you after everything he did to you?" Sonny said his anger getting the best of him

"Dad, if it was Michael what would you do? Would you care that he abused his girlfriend? No, all you'd care about is the fact that she killed him. You'd defend him simply because he's yours the Bauers have that same right." Kristina couldn't locate where her new found skills of perception came from but it was gratifying to know she could think rationally and weigh out her options. She knew that at times her actions were irrational and without cause.

Ethan came back and Sonny excused himself.

His little girl, he'd never wanted any of his kids to go through the hell that he went through. But he was proud of her, she'd protected her child, something his mother never did. Kiefer was lucky he was dead, because if Sonny had had it his way, he would have tortured the bastard for weeks before killing him. Some things were too personal.

--

"I told them everything"

"Everything?" Ethan felt like this was something they should have discussed together.

"Ethan I want to say thank you. You didn't have to step up for Kristina the way you did, it makes me feel a lot better knowing that she wasn't alone. I'm glad that she had you."

"Um… you're welcome. I don't really need your thanks. Kristina was one of my first friends in Port Charles, and I would do anything for her."

"You have proven that. I'm still grateful." Realizing they may prefer to be alone, Alexis gather her things. "I'm going to go home and check on Molly."

"Let her know that I'm okay."

"I will, feel better sweetheart." Alexis kissed her daughter then exited the hospital room.

"I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you before I told them about Kiefer and the baby, but I didn't want to lie anymore."

"I understand" Ethan said moving closer. He sat on the bed beside her, holding her hand.

"But I did leave out the reason for your moving in."

"That's good because I was hoping to make that permanent."

"You want to move in with me."

"Yes. I could have lost you and I don't want to miss a moment with you. I have grown to care more about you and this baby than anyone outside of my family."

"I'd love for you to move in."

During the passing two hours Sam, Jason, Maxie, and Lucky came to visit. Kristina gave her statement to the police happy that Lucky was there to take her statement. After they left Kristina was feeling somber.

"You okay? Was Lucky too hard on you?" Ethan asked returning to Kristina's side.

"No, I keep thinking that there was something I could have done differently."

"You did all you could." Ethan said wanting to reassure her

"You were right; he was just waiting to catch me alone."

"It was impractical of me to think that you would ever not be alone."

"I should have asked Sam to take me to mom's instead of going home alone."

"Krissy don't do this. Don't fill your pretty little head with should've, would've, or could've. We can't change the past."

"I know, I have to face this, it's my fault." Kristina said hating how all this was making her feel.

"Listen to me, we all make choices sometime we make the wrong ones. You can blame yourself for choosing wrong, keeping quite, or even forgetting to recycle. But you are not to blame for Kiefer hitting or terrorizing you, it is not your fault that he wanted to kill himself and take you with him. He needed help, we know that."

"I'm finally starting to use this brain I'm so famous for having. I realize that Kiefer needed help, I just hate that I never spoke up. If I would have said something the first time he hit me he could have gotten help. There was something wrong with him and I kept blaming myself, I don't think I loved myself enough to leave him."

"Are you going to talk to Dr. Winters?" Ethan asked, realizing that she really needed to see what he saw. She was stronger for what she'd gone through. She was so trouble when she was with Kiefer. Ethan knew that with all the crap that her family went through in 2009 and early 2010 Kiefer happened at a weak point. She couldn't live her life in regret.

"Yes, I think I have to. If I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, I don't think I would have left him. I wasn't strong enough on my own."

"You were." Ethan insisted wanting her to believe in herself.

"I wasn't, I didn't have the will power. Nothing to justify me leaving Kiefer maybe I thought I deserved it or maybe it was because even though he hit me he paid more attention to me than my parents ever did. I didn't have to be an after thought with Kiefer. I sound so pathetic." She said feeling whiny, she just felt like everything was coming out wrong.

"You were young, your family is more complex than most. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be seen. All kids act out at some point, we all have to rebel and find our place in the world."

"I was Kiefer's rebellion and he was mine. I let him pressure me into having sex before I was ready. I let him interfere with my precarious relationship with Michael. I don't think I cared how he treated me because he understood or at least tried to. Kiefer understood what I felt trying to live up to my mom's standards. He listened when I ranted about my father not loving me."

"All the reason you've named… are your feelings the same about Michael, your parents." Ethan wanted her to realize that she wasn't the insecure little girl she use to be; she's changed.

She sniffled and shook her head, "No. Michael he's grown on me. I realize that my dad didn't do him any favors as a kid either. Sonny loves us in his own way but our lives will always be in danger. Michael is having to find his own way; I think Edward is going to be able to help him."

"Edward said that he's interning at ELQ." Ethan said remembering the gloating Quartermaine.

"Yeah, I guess he took my suggestions. My mom's reaction to the baby proved to me that she's there for me no matter what. She wants what's best for me and though she always brings up Yale, I know it's because she loves me. My dad has really surprised me lately, but our relationship needs a lot more work."

Ethan nodded then said, "There you have it, with Kiefer you were young and insecure like most teenagers, all you needed was time to grow up."

"I still think that the baby helped."

"Maybe"

"And you helped me a lot too."

"I doubt that."

"Ethan, even when I was sixteen you put up with my crush and little girl antics. You were nice to me when you didn't have to. When I finally decided to leave Kiefer you were my go to guy"

"Even though I was charging you?" he said trying to lighten the mood

"You turned down the money and you protected me!" Kristina couldn't believe that he didn't realize what a pivotal person he was in her life.

Ethan leaned in to kiss his girl, "Get some rest." Ethan wondered if maybe he didn't deserve her. Kristina needed him to love her, to be there for her, but he wasn't sure if he was there yet.

"Ethan you mean a lot to me."

"You mean more to me"

Smiling finally believing he got it, "Could you go get Epiphany for me I need to ask her something?"

"Alright."

Kristina sent Ethan home and got Epiphany to help her arrange time with Dr. Winters. She was growing up, taking care of herself and her child, the fact that she feels such a strong need to prove herself is cause for therapy. After talking with Dr. Winters it was agreed that talking about what happened with Kiefer was for the best. She also suggested a few family sessions.

--

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review throughout this experience. I must say that of all the things I've written this is my biggest accomplishment. If you have time I would appreciate it if you took a look at some of my one-shots and let me know what you think. BTW: There is only one chapter left of Little Girl Lost.


	13. LGL13 the end

Ch 13

_January 1__st_

Lucky walked into the Haunted Star looking for his father, only to find Ethan at the bar instead of behind it.

"You okay? How are Kristina and the baby?"

"Kristina's feeling better, she finally stopped blaming herself." Ethan said taking a sip of his drink

"And you?"

"I'm…I don't know what I am. I want to be with Kristina but I'm not sure if I'm what she needs. I keep feeling as though she's going to leave and find someone better."

"Has she given you any reason to feel that way?"

"No…"

"So…?"

"I'm starting to think I don't deserve her."

"You don't deserve her? Ethan you helped her out of an abusive relationship. You took responsibility for her baby, you…"

"Did I tell you, she's having a girl?"

"That's great."

"I can't be what she deserves." Ethan knew himself. Someday he'll start to feel too anchored; he'd want to be free. He wasn't made to stay in one place too long. Port Charles is a great layover and he even calls it home, but someday he would leave.

"Is that what this is about? The baby? You love Kristina and that little girl she's carrying your reaction the other night proved to me and the rest of Port Charles that you are what they deserve. You protected them, you lied for them, you have given up so much. She needs you and I'm sure if you looked deep enough you'd realize you need her too." Lucky poured himself a drink and studied his morose brother. "Are you planning to break up with her?"

"No, I'm moving in, officially."

Lucky figured that the stress of the past couple of nights must be getting to Ethan, nothing he was saying made since. "You still plan on being there for Kristina's little girl?"

"Of course."

Lucky figured he'd try another route, Ethan said he was worried about being a good father but it seem more like he was worried about being a husband. "I saw the way you were when we came into the apartment and saw Kristina covered in Kiefer's blood… when she fainted..."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. She's been through so much, I …"

"Do you pity her?"

"No, it's not pity. She's so much more than people give her credit for."

"And so are you. You've proven as much. You let her mob boss father believe that you got his teenage daughter pregnant and didn't marry her."

"Maybe you're right. But I'm a drifter, I'm not use to being anywhere for too long. I want to be with her now, but someday…"

"You and Luke are a lot alike, but I don't think you'll abandon her to see the world or to find your next scam. You've stayed in Port Charles because you have roots here. You're moving in with her, it doesn't sound like you're planning to run off anytime soon."

Lucky and Ethan shared another drink before Ethan left.

Kristina would be coming home later today. Ethan knew he didn't have the urge to leave today and he hadn't wanted to leave since he found out he had family here. Luke, Lucky, Lulu, the Qs, Port Charles felt like home. Kristina felt like home. The thought of loosing her tore at him. He wanted to be with her, to be there for her.

Ethan was finally getting use to the idea of being a father. He knew that was why he was upset when she told Alexis and Sonny the truth. He wanted to know he had a place in her life, with her family.

--

--

Ethan hadn't been back to the hospital since he left yesterday morning, Kristina called and he said he was moving his things to her place, their place. She'd been so happy that he hadn't changed his mind that she'd simply wrote off his not visiting as her overeating.

But when he picked her up from the hospital she started to worry again. Oh, he'd been perfectly normal at Kelly's where that stopped for lunch; he'd been very attentive asking about her first meeting with Lainey; nothing out of the ordinary.

Then they got home He things were already unpacked, he'd even put away her purchases from that night. The carpet had been replaced, the door fixed nothing about that night was apparent when you looked around. Ethan didn't mention it and neither did she, but every now and then he'd get this sad look on his face that made her wonder if this was what he really wanted or was he afraid of hurting her.

"Okay what is it?"

Ethan wasn't sure what she was referring to, he'd been casually flipping through the channels looking for something to watch on TV.

"Nothings really caught my eye."

"Not the TV, you, what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing, I can feel it."

"I spoke with Lucky today." Krissy gave him her full attention, "I'm not sure what I want"

"But I thought…"

"No, I know I want you. I'm just unsure of everything else. I'm a con artist, a drifter; I'm not the kind of guy who does happily ever after." Krissy opened her mouth only to be interrupted "Just hear me out, I want to be a good father but what if I can't. I like to travel and manipulate people out of their hard earned cash, what kind of example would I be setting for our daughter and any other children we may have. I've seen Luke and Tracy; I don't even know how you feel about what I do. I really want to be the kind of man the two of you deserve."

Kristina was stunned, he'd said the words 'our daughter' he was starting to think of this baby as his and she was surprised by the emotional response it invoked within her. She blinked back tears, how could he think he wasn't what she deserved? He was exactly what she wanted and needed.

"You're crying."

"No. Our daughter? Other children?"

"If you want I didn't …"

"Ethan you are her father in every way that matters. You've protected her, loved her, you are exactly the kind of man any girl would love to call dad. Despite popular opinion you are not Luke, I've heard a lot of things about him including that he is a good father, maybe he was missing a lot while his kids were growing up but he was always there for the important stuff.."

"I'm still not a stand up guy." Ethan said, knowing that kids needed good role models. They need parents who would teach them right from wrong, give them discipline.

"Ethan, do realize who you're talking to? My father is Sonny Corinthos, a mobster. I've been raised around violence. I've been on my death bed. I've been kidnapped and traumatize. You are the most amazing man I know. You aren't a murderer and frankly that is important to me. I could care less that you're a thief or a con man. If you need to go and wonder the world I won't stop you, I'd love to go with you, but I'm not forcing you to stay."

"That's not what I meant I want to be with you. I love you."

"You… you love me?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm not sure if I'm what's best for you."

"I am sick of everyone trying to control my life. I'm not some airhead or three year old who can't think for themselves. I love you and you love me. You want to talk about what I deserve. I deserve a man who loves me, who wants to be with me despite my faults, some one who puts me first. That guy is you, so stop acting like everyone else in my life and be you. You have been there for me since the moment I found out I was pregnant, you've put aside your own life to help me deal with mine. Ethan you have always been just what I needed"

"I'm not ready for marriage."

"Neither am I, but I still want to be with you." Kristina couldn't begin to unravel what was going on in Ethan's head. She'd love to be Mrs. Lovett some day but she was eighteen too young to be getting married.

"Your dad hates that we're living together."

"His opinion doesn't matter."

"I'm out of excuses"

"Good. Maybe we won't be happily ever after but we can be happy now."

Ethan pulled Kristina into his arms and continued flipping through channels.

"We don't have to watch TV." Kristina said rubbing her eyes. "We're suppose to be in Manhattan"

"Maybe next year, you think every night will be like this."

Kristina took the remote; she knew what she imagined nights with Ethan to be like.

"Want to play poker?" Ethan suggested.

"I have a horrible poker face." she answered

"Any suggestions?" he asked.

She stopped on MTV and truthfully she had only one suggestion, not that he'd want to hear it. "Strip poker?" she said instead. Kristina was sure that her attempt to get him into bed was obvious. Ethan may have been living with her but he either fell asleep in front of the TV or slept on top of the covers. The fact that they hadn't gone there yet was nothing short of frustrating.

Ethan had put off sleeping with her because he wanted her to be certain. He didn't want her to think just because they were living together that they _had _to be intimate. Their sex life was their business and he didn't want to pressure her. Not that his logic made much sense, since it was Kristina who usually made the first move, but not this time. Maybe sex wasn't the way to go, but he wanted to reaffirm their relationship; he needed to be close to her, "I have better idea."

"Don't tell me _Chutes and Ladders_?" Kristina asked sarcastically

"Funny and cute" Ethan gave her a peck on the mouth, then proceeded to pull her into his lap for a deeper kiss. "I was thinking of a horizontal tango." He said seductively. Kristina's eyes widen "You mean…" Ethan kissed her again before standing and leading them both toward the bedroom.

--

Maybe it wasn't candles and rose petals, but it was romantic. Ethan took his time, making sure she was comfortable and pleased. Kristina could care less what the rest of the world thought of their relationship. She knew that whether next month or in ten years Ethan would still be her first real love, her hero.

When it was all said and done Ethan was sure of two things: he loved Kristina and he loved her daughter. There was no reason why they couldn't be happy now.

With her hair spread over the pillow, her beautiful face staring up at him, he was sure that this was exactly where he wanted to be. "I love you Krissy"

--

--

A/N: What did you think? All feedback welcome.

Maybe you noticed, but I can't write a love scene to save my life. But I tried. It was really hard trying to end this story, I'm not happy with it so it may change a bit later.

Did I get Ethan right? What about Kristina? I feel like I took the Hollywood approach to this chapter and just shoved in a love scene (lol). Thanks for coming with me on this journey, I was really surprised to have so many reviews.


End file.
